If I were you
by glee-finchel-4ever
Summary: Rachel and Mr Schue don't always see eye to eye, so what happens when they wake up in the wrong bodies and have to experience the other's life?
1. Shock

**I was just daydreaming and this idea came to me. As these two normally have different opinions, it would be nice to see them in each other's shoes. This story will have all the romances we all love so much with, hopefully, some funny bits.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will groaned as the music began playing, disrupting his sleep. Rolling over, he hit the alarm, satisfied when it turned off.

"Well," he sighed," better get ready for another day."

He opened his eyes, seeing the baby pink coloured ceiling and the four post bed reaching high over him, shooting up into a sitting position. This was definitely _not_ his room! When he felt something brush against his should, he felt his heart skip a beat, literally jumping out of the bed, hands flailing around. When he saw the soft pink sheets and teddy, he began to wonder where the hell he was. He knew that he hadn't slept with anyone, especially after the whole situation where Emma confronted him in front of all the staff at McKinley, and he certainly didn't think he'd sleep with someone who had such a liking to the colour pink.

Turning his head to get a better look at the room, one filled with posters from musicals, he felt the same tingly feeling as before, running straight across his back and neck. His hands flew up to it, feeling the locks of long hair, which immediately made him worry. Looking at his arms, he noticed that they were no longer _his_, but tanned, small and _feminine. _He felt like his head was spinning, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation. Seeing the door to a bathroom, he practically ran inside, feeling much more lighter and finding that his steps reached a smaller distance now. He didn't realise when he'd screamed, but it sounded nothing like him. For one, it was a girl's scream, and the next, it was so high and shrill that he would never reach that pitch.

The reason why he'd screamed was probably the most obvious one. When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see a thirty-one year old teacher. He saw the reflection of none other than New Direction's lead singer, Rachel Berry, staring back at him.

His hands shot up to his face, as if he was in a dream. Just to check, he splashed water on his face, gasping at how cold it was. Peering again into the mirror, he found that it was no use, for he was still in _her_ body. It felt strange, being in a female body. He found his hands hovering over were the breast was, unable to make it go any closer. It wasn't his body after all, it was Rachel's and it would just be downright wrong to do something like that.

_Rachel_ he thought _if this has happened to me, then does that mean she's in my body? How could this have happened?_

A sudden memory rushed his mind. One of the last conversation the two had shared. Rachel had been unhappy about his choices of song, as they included everyone, not directing the spotlight entirely on herself, which was the problem. She'd confronted him about it after glee...

Start flashback -

_Will watched as he saw Rachel advance, that look in her eye when she was angry and determined to sort things out. He always got a bad feeling when he saw it._

"_What can I do for you Rachel?" he questioned, glancing at her to spot any reaction. _

"_Mr Schuster, as I'm sure you know, my talent is much higher than most of the members of glee club and I'm offended that in the past few weeks, I haven't had one solo. It's a travesty that you're denying me this right to express myself."_

_He sighed," Rachel, you need to give other people a chance. Their voices may not be as good as yours, but does that mean that they should have less solos?"_

"_That's exactly what it means!" she informed him, a stern look on her face," I just don't see why you choose not to give me a solo when I'm obviously going to sing it better than they can."_

"_Because," he began, picking up his bag," I have to be fair to all the students."_

_This clearly annoyed her," But why do you have to take my chance away?"_

"_I'm not Rachel. Why can't you be happy for someone else? Think how they'd feel if you always got the solo."_

"_They'd be happy," she said definitely," as they know I can handle the pressure."_

"_You know," he began, frowning at her," I sometimes wish you knew what it was like to be me, having to make sure everyone gets a fair chance. Maybe it would change your opinion."_

_Her jaw locked," Well, I wish exactly the same thing. You have no idea what I go through. Glee is the only place I have where people accept me. And I need solos!"_

_With that, she stormed off, and he wasn't sure whether she was furious or upset._

End flashback_ -_

So that must have been the reason. They'd basically both wished to be each other, and now Will regretted ever having that conversation.

That idea seemed the most probably thing, and if so, he knew that he needed to find her. He ran back to the room, thinking how weird it felt when the hair swept along his skin. Frantically, he flung the cupboard doors open, seeing the large selection of skirts and dresses. _Does she own a pair of pants? _He managed to find a knee length dress, putting in on with a red cardigan in hope that it looked more like something Rachel Berry, as no one could find out. Will frowned, thinking how weird it felt to have his legs bare when in normal clothes.

When getting dressed, he tried his best not to look at her body, though he was in it. He knew that it would be an awkward situation if she asked him about it. He slowly crept downstairs, panicking when he could hear voices drifting from the kitchen, making a note to avoid that room and be as quiet as possible. Apparently, Rachel's dads had enhanced hearing.

"Rachel, honey, is that you?"

Taking a slow breathe, he replied," Yeah dad."

It sounded so weird, hearing her voice but not being able to see her speaking. He hoped that he could pull off speaking at her speed and not say something completely stupid. There was a pause before her dad spoke again.

"Aren't you having some breakfast?" the voice shouted. Will panicked: he couldn't possibly spend time with her dads, the people who brought her up, and convince them that he was their daughter.

"Errr... actually, I've already had something to eat," he said, realising that they were not going to buy it at all," I have to school early. Something for ... glee. Bye."

Before they could reply, he shot out the door, Rachel's school bag slung on his shoulder. He glanced around the surrounding, a quiet little suburb. Which way was it to the school? As he began walking, in the direction he _thought_ was right, he couldn't help but feel the anxiety rising up within him. He needed to find Rachel, who was really him, and then they needed to sort this whole mess out. Until then, he'd have to pretend to be her. Attend her classes, talk with her friends. Oh God, he couldn't pull this off.

"Hey Rach," he recognised that voice. Turning around, he saw Finn, smiling in his direction. This was not going to be good...

**So the next chapter will be Rachel waking up. I'll let you ponder her reaction for a bit :D**


	2. This is a dream

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I have a lot planned so if you'll just bare with me I'll make it worth while. Thank you to all my reviewers so far :D Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel woke up naturally, the light streaming into her eyes. She wondered why her alarm clock hadn't gone off as usual so she could start her morning routine, thinking maybe that she'd woken up earlier than usual. With a yawn, she stretched her arms in the air, eyes closed as she climbed out of the feet touched the floor, which was cold and hard. When her eyes finally opened, she was shocked to find herself in some strange room. Had she been kidnapped and brought here to be held captive? Wait, no. She'd remember if that had happened. But not if she'd been drugged!

"I've been kidnapped!" she exclaimed, realising that her voice had changed. Her fingers touched her throat, feeling the rough skin, causing her to panic. But that voice. She _knew_ it. Though scared of hearing it again, she spoke again just to be sure," Errm ... hello."

Why did she had Mr Schue's voice? Where was hers? When she stood up, she felt strange, taller than usual. It made her head feel a little more dizzy.

"This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream," she kept repeating in her mind, holding her face in her hands, realising that they too didn't belong to her. Taking a better look at them, she saw that they were Mr Schue's as well. What was happening?

Hesitantly, she stepped out of the bedroom, instantly recognising his apartment, anxiety raising an all time high. She knew where the bathroom was, having been here before, making her way to it, feeling disoriented and scared. When she saw herself in the mirror. Not, not herself, when she saw Mr Schue in the mirror, the dizziness returned. The darkness dominated her vision and she felt the cold hard floor beneath her before everything seemed to disappear.

- glee -

"_Hey Rach," he recognised that voice. Turning around, he saw Finn, smiling in his direction. This was not going to be good..._

He opened his mouth to speak, finding that no words came out. Finn was immediately concerned, walking over to him, pulling him into his embrace. Will tried his best not to freak out at the whole situation, but then instinctively pulled away from Finn's grasp.

"What wrong?" Finn enquired, coming closer again. Will felt so small next to Finn now, seeing that there was about a foot different in height, and tried his best not to flinch away from the boy. By the look in Finn's face, he knew that he was expecting an answer, racking his brain for something that sounded remotely true.

"I have a cold," he said quietly, making himself cough," I don't want to give it to you."

There was understanding in Finn's face, and he sent a lop sided grin in his direction," It's worth getting a cold if I can kiss you."

And then he started leaning in for a kiss and Will had no idea what to do.

- glee -

When Rachel did wake up, she groggily pulled herself up, arms feeling weak, and now her head was hurting fro where it had hit against the bath tub. She rubbed her temples, wincing at the pain, suddenly everything zooming back into her mind. She was in Mr Schue's body! How was it even possible? She didn't believe in magic or anything like that and this wasn't exactly an every day occurrence. A plan was formulating in her mind, one of how to get herself back into her body, with her voice and talents. She'd have to go to school, and find Mr Schue, assuming that he was in her body. Together they'd have to sort out this mess, though it was probably his fault why it happened. It normally was. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already seven and rushed to get dressed, having to search through his entire room before actually finding the clothes. Once she was sure that she looked like Mr Schue would look, she left the house, picking up the keys which had been thrown on a table beside the door.

She remembered which car was his, after being taken home in it that time when she'd cleaned his apartment and found the one with the 'glee' licence plate, trying out each key, frustrated when they didn't work. It was the second to last one which worked, and she slid into the driver's seat, adjusting herself to the unfamiliar car. Pulling it out of the car park, she slowly began to recognise the surroundings and thankfully knew where she was going. She couldn't imagine the day getting any worse if she got lost of top of all this.

Though she knew she was in no condition for driving, she sped towards the school, at last seeing it after about ten minutes of driving , sure that she was going over the limit. She managed not to knock anyone over as she arrived in the school car park. The mass of students was growing with each seconds and she resisted the urge to run into the school.

"Hey Mr Schue," it took her a few seconds to realise that someone was talking to her. She was sure that the shock was clear on her face, and forced a smile through, turning to see Mercedes and Kurt, arms linked, walking by her.

"Hey guys," _What would he say now. Err.. err_," Err..."

Kurt frowned, though shook his head and brought up a new subject," I've been thinking of some songs for glee."

"Oh, you have? Like what?" she tried not to be her enthusiastic self as they would definitely know that something was up. Kurt began explaining his choice of song which, in her opinion, would not work out all, but Mr Schue would just agree with Kurt, as he always wanted to have everyone joining in, though she never really understood that.

"Yeah, sounds good Kurt," she nodded," have you seen Mr – urm, Rachel. Have you seen Rachel?

He gave her that look again, slowly shaking his head. With one last smile, she headed quickly to the school, searching all the corridors, finding absolutely no sign of him. If he made her late to school, she would make him regret it. _Where would he be?_ She thought to herself. As she walked through the corridor, she noticed how much better it felt to be able to go there without all the looks and people whispering insults about her. She realised, with much happiness, that she was not going to get slushied today.

"Schuester," she heard behind her, the words dripping with venom, but again failed to realise that the words were addressed to her and carried on walking, leaving Sue behind her not all happy. Though she was completely oblivious.

Her mind was set on sorting out this mess, wondering how she was meant to do that. There must have been a reason for this, and it was extremely unclear of how to fix it. She could _not_ live the rest of her life in his body.

She saw Miss Pilsbury walking past her, and was obviously trying her best to avoid Rachel. As she left, Rachel got the worst feeling. The one she used to get when she saw Finn with Quinn. The feeling of heartbreak. But why would she be feeling that? Especially about Miss Pilsbury.

Reviews are always loved and welcomed. :)

**Sooo, what do you think? This chapter was mostly about Rachel, though the next will be them meeting with each other. Do you think that will go well or not?**


	3. Getting through the day

Rachel witted in the only place she thought Will would go to - the choir room. She sat anxiously at the piano, feeling her whole body shaking with worry and uncertainty. It felt like time had slowed down and each second felt like a minute, just wishing that it would all be over.

When the door opened and closed, she swore that her heart almost skipped a beat. She frowned, staring at _herself_ standing at the door.

"I knew you'd be here," Will said to her, still taking in the shock as it felt like he should have been looking into a mirror, instead he was looking at himself from someone else's eyes. Rachel stood up, taking a step towards him, though unable to move after that, paralysed. She hoped that she wouldn't faint again. Mr Schue would be really annoyed if she got him a huge bruise. Will, despite feeling just as scared as she was, made his way over to her, seeing as she was stuck on the spot. Neither said anything. Instead, just letting their minds calm down and waiting for their heartbeats to reach a normal speed. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, though in a failed attempt. Will was pretty sure that this was the only time he'd seen her speechless.

She flopped down onto the piano stool, resting her head on her hand," Am I going crazy?"

It was strange, hearing his own voice knowing that he hadn't said anything, and Will definitely did not like it, but through the body, he could still see Rachel. Frightened and scared. He whispered, her high voice filling the room," You're not crazy. This is just a little surreal. I want everything to be back to normal just as much as you do."

A worry slipped into his mind. Exactly how did they gets things back to normal. And he could tell that that exact thought was haunting Rachel. He joined her on the bench, noticing the small tear threatening to fall from her eye and took hold of her hand, noticing how rough it was compared to the ones that he had gotten used to for the past hour. She gave him a small smile, trying to show that she was okay when she clearly wasn't.

"What's wrong Rachel?" he said softly, almost a whisper. A loud laugh came from her mouth, accompanied by a look of disbelief," Did you seriously just ask me what's wrong?"

"Yeah, I know. Stupid question," he laughed, hearing hers. That was going to be hard getting used to.

She couldn't hold it off any more and found herself asking what they both wanted to know the answer to, but she was fearful that neither knew what is was going to be," What are going to do?"

"I don't know."

Those three words, no matter how honest or true they were, were petrifying and hurt more than anything.

Will glanced in her direction, seeing the tears returning and pulled her closer in a comforting hug .It was pretty hard considering that she was now taller and stronger than he was, but he managed, feeling a lot less alone as he did. She laughed," This feels weird, being hugged by ... myself."

"I know the feeling," he joked.

"You have no idea how much I want to cry right now," she said, it coming out a whisper," It's just too much of a shock. I thought this stuff only happened in movies... Do you know what I did when I woke up this morning and realised?"

He smiled, shaking his head.

"I might have fainted. So sorry in advance for any bruises that you might have when you get your body back."

Will frowned: she'd said "when" as though she was sure that it would happen.

"Oh thanks," he replied sarcastically.

She laughed," What did you expect me to do?"

He didn't reply, instead the choir room becoming very quiet once more. The light hearted conversation had given them hope, for only a while and now the worry seeped back in.

"How did this happen?"she looked at him for the answer. Though he didn't like it. Just because he was older than her didn't mean that he knew everything that she didn't. Will wondered whether he should tell her what he thought might be the reason, though was unsure, for it may not even be the actual reason. Though, thinking about the whole situation, what other option did they have? But she trusted him, and he had to respect that by telling her everything he knew, or hoped he knew, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Do you remember the last conversation we had?" he said, staring up at her, receiving a head shake as a 'no'," Well, it was the one when we might have wished that we knew how it felt to be each other..."

The recognition in her face appeared, followed by a loud gasp, which sounded to girly to be coming from his body. Rachel never believed in things like that, convinced that they were just used to warn children to 'be careful what you wish for'. She felt a horrible sense of regret for even beginning that conversation, knowing that it was her who first approached Mr Schue about the whole thing. Why did she have to be so stupid? Again, her need to always be in the spotlight had landed her in trouble and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm sorry," was the only words she could muster, feeling fully responsible.

"It isn't your fault," Will instantly replied," I wished exactly the same thing. We're both to blame for ...whatever this is.

She suddenly stood up angrily, startling Will," I just don't understand why it's happening now. How it's even possible. I mean, magic doesn't even exist. I want things to be back to the way they were. I wish I knew how."

With a sigh, he spoke," I suppose we're just going to have to deal with it. Maybe it fix itself over time."

"You expect me to just live like this," she flailed her arms about," I'd go crazy. No offence Mr Schue but my life isn't going to end up like this. I'm going to be on Broadway. I can't do that if I'm in the body of a thirty one year old man!"

"And you think I want to live your life?" he replied, feeling more upset. He knew that spending a day her body would be his own personal hell. Not the fact that he'd have to live as a girl or have to go through high school once more, but because it was Rachel Berry's body and she was one of the most disliked people at the school, probably just higher than that Jacob kid.

She seemed offended by what he'd said, mouth hanging wide open as she slowly crossed her arms. Will instantly felt bad, making his way over to her, finding that he had to look up at her,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," she accused, turning away from him," I'll have you know that though my life isn't always easy I wouldn't trade it for anyone else's."

He nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder," I know. I don't want you to."

"So, what do we do now?"

Honestly, he had no idea. How was he supposed to? It's not exactly like this had happened to him before. Though, glancing at Rachel, who was obviously in a much worse emotional state than he was, he knew that he had to think of _something_, for both their sakes.

"For now, let's just get through this one day. Okay?" She nodded hesitantly, unsure of whether she could manage that, but Will knew that she couldn't think like that," Come on. You're Rachel Berry. You can do anything, right?"

He watched as a huge grin spread across her face , _his_ face. It wasn't a Rachel grin, but it would have to do," You're right Mr Schue."

"First things first, you need to know what you're doing with teaching," he noticed how her face fell when he mentioned that. She clearly hadn't considered that aspect of this whole dilemma," It'll be easy. You can just give them a pop quiz. Keep your eye on Brittany though, she cheats off anyone ... I'm pretty sure she asked her pen for the answers the other week."

Rachel gave him a strange look, urging for him to carry on

"So, I only have three classes today. Wednesday's when I do most of my grading. First, second and fourth period. Can you remember that? They're all in my normal room, so you can stay there if you want. We'll meet again at the end of the day, agreed?"

"Why do we need to meet at the end of the day"? She frowned.

Will sighed," Because I'm going back to my apartment with you. We can tell your parents that you're having a sleepover at someone's house."

"My fathers would never let me do that on a school night," Rachel insisted, not that she went to many sleepovers. Actually, none at all.

Though he knew what she was saying was likely to be very true, he knew they had to try," Look, I won't be able to be around them without them knowing that something was wrong. They'd realise after being around me for a few minutes."

"Fine," she said once there had been a long pause," But I'm sleeping in the bed."

"You can have the bed," he huffed, not wanting to start another argument. He slung her school bag on his shoulder, turning to leave, when she stopped him," Mr Schue, you don't know what classes you're supposed to be in."

He smiled sheepishly, thinking that it would probably be a good idea to know _that_. Rachel found a piece of paper, writing down all of her classes, before ending with," And I sit next to Finn in all of them."

"Oh great," Will muttered, remembering how it had gone this morning, having to pretend that he was having a fit of sneezes to stop Finn from kissing him. It had worked, thankfully, but he'd still be adamant that they at least hold hands on the way to school. That was definitely something which felt weird. Holding hands with another guy, although now, in Rachel's body, he felt oddly relaxed around Finn, especially compared to everyone else.

She tried to give him a reassuring smile as she passed over the schedule for the day," Good luck Mr Schue."

"You too," he said," Oh, and the pop quiz's are in the second draw on the left of my desk. There should be enough for all the classes."

Rachel nodded, making a mental note, but at the same time thinking what a bad day this might turn out to be. Will walked out of the choir room, and almost immediately the bell rang, causing him to refer to the paper in his hand. He found the room with ease, noticing that Finn was already sat in a s eat at the back and alarmingly, he felt a sudden jolt of happiness, a smile growing on his lips. Why? He had no idea. Taking a seat down beside him, he tried to act as normal as possible, wondering what Rachel would do in a situation like this.

"Hi Finn," he chirped up, putting on his best smile. Though it hurt his mouth, he knew that it was an average size one for her. Finn turned around, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey Rach," came the reply, though he was slightly worried at the look of Rachel's face. Had he done something wrong?" You don't look so good. Did I forget a date again or something?"

Will frowned," No, no, I just remembered that I ... forgot something, but it doesn't matter."

Finn smiled, turning back to Puck, the two in a conversation about_ Super Mario Brothers, _when Will felt something hit the back of his head, turning around to see a scrunched up sheet of paper which had bounced off his head. _Must have been an accident._

"Hey man hands," he heard someone whisper, concentrating on the work that the teacher was beginning to set. He had no way of knowing that the words were directed at him, and so kept looking ahead, until another ball of paper was throw his way," Hey. Look at me."

With a frown, he turned to see Karofsky and Azimio both sneering at him," What?"

"Give me back my piece of paper," Karofsky ordered. Will looked at the paper, which was on the floor a about a foot away from him," But you threw it at me."

A sigh came from the boy' mouth," Yes. I know. Now give it back so I can throw it at you again."

Sniggers erupted around the room from students who were watching the little scene and Will felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, turning around to ignore them all, concentrating on the work, though he was still a little angry and irritated. It was all going smooth again for about then minutes, until something harder slammed against his head and he shot around, glaring at Karofsky, who was grinning, not even attempting the hide the fact that it was him that did it.

"What was that for?"

"No reason," came the cheerful reply.

Will shot him a glare," You can't just throw something at me because you feel like it."

"What are you gonna do about it, Yentl?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat with an intense gaze set on Will. He opened his mouth to speak, feeling more frustrated as time went on, though it was Finn who said something next," Ignore him Rach."

That happy feeling returned once more, seemingly cancelling out all of Will's negative emotions towards Karofsky, though he couldn't help turning to look at him one last time, the boy in question sending a smirk his way, like he was planning on doing something else. Will, from spending a few years at the school, had never known how horrible he actually was. What pleasure could he actually get from annoying some person who he hardly knew?

Will was more than relieved when the bell went , and couldn't have got out of the classroom faster. Most of the kids were heading to their locker, when he realised that he had no idea where Rachel's was and, even if he did, he didn't know the combination anyway. He noticed that, as he made his way through the dense sea of students, most were giving him strange looks and he started to become paranoid, wondering whether he had something on his face. Though the bell hadn't even gone yet, he set off in the direction of the next class, eyes glued to the sheet of paper in his hand that he didn't notice the tall football player heading his way. When they collided, the books in his hands scattered to the floor, along with him, obviously now being the weaker of the two. No one even bothered to help, nor did the boy apologise.

He knew that this day wasn't going to go well at all...

- glee -

Rachel found that teaching was quite easy, well, she wasn't exactly teaching but it was something. At first, she'd been nervous, stammering her words until she knew that she had to be convincing and, as though she was acted, had to use all her skills and confidence to keep everything normal, if this could be described as normal. Sitting at the desk, she noticed how messy it was and began to organise it for him, sure that he'd be thankful for it. The class that was currently in the room had no one that she knew, which made her feel much more calm, as she remembered her encounter with Kurt and Mercedes, having a gut feeling that there would be more like that, or maybe even worse.

By the time second period rolled around, she had delved into the depths of her mind, realising how much she missed being herself. One of the main things she wanted back, which had surprised even her, was her hair. For as long as she could remember, she'd always had long hair and living with Mr Schue's short curls was harder than she ever imagined it would be. It sounded vein, but it was true.

And when she'd began signing to herself, a force of habit, hearing Mr Schue's voice, it saddened her mood drastically. Though he had a very nice voice, it was nowhere near as strong as hers, and she wanted it back.

"Will," she saw the hand being waved in front of her face, flinching away from it slightly to see Miss Pilsbruy looking at her, a frown on her face," Are you okay?"

Rachel hesitated, noticing that the room was empty apart from all of them," Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You do know that you've just been sitting there ... staring?" Emma said, giving Rachel a strange look. She wondered how she'd managed to loose attention of everything, priding herself on being assertive.

"I was just, thinking," Rachel reassured her, readjusting in her seat. She felt uncomfortable around Emma, having known that her and Mr Schue had a bit of a history. Though he'd never admit it, Rachel could tell that they'd liked each other.

"Look Will," Emma began softly," I know that things have been pretty hard between us lately, but I don't want you being affected by it like this."

"What?" she frowned, wondering what Emma was talking about, thinking that this was a conversation she did not want to have.

"You've been upset ever since I told you about Carl, I expected that."

Rachel was lost. _Who was Carl?_ She had no idea where this conversation was going. Though, Emma was still talking," I think we've gotten over the whole incident in the staff room, and I hope that Carl won't affect anything between us."

"I-err," she stammered. _What would Mr Schue say?_

But Emma was gone, sending her a small smile before she left the room, leaving Rachel lost for words and just confused. She hoped that the rest of the day would go better than this...

- glee -

Will felt the cold icy slushie dripping through his clothes, not being able to do anything about it. He'd managed to clean it out of his eyes and hair, finding that difficult enough, but having no spare change of clothes, all he could do was sit uncomfortably in the chair during last period. Everyone was staring at him, silently making fun of him.

School finished, and he gave a sigh, wanting to go home as soon as possible.

"Rach, wait up!" he heard Finn call, not realising how fast he was actually walking," You want a ride home?"

"I have to stay behind for err, Spanish," he lied," I'll see you tomorrow."

Panic hit him as Finn began leaning in for a kiss again. _What is it with this boy?_ As his lips drew closer, Will turned his head, the kiss impacting on his cheek. He just couldn't kiss him on the lips. Finn frowned, thinking of how she'd been acting all day, though putting it down to the fact that she was ill and she was Rachel Berry, completely unpredictable. When Finn rounded the corner, he rushed to the choir room, finding it empty.

The worry started seeping in when she didn't come after ten minutes. He didn't realise when he was pacing the room, until a voice pointed it out for him.

"Mr Schue, are you alright?"

He looked up, feeling the same impact as he did this morning. He knew that he could never get used to this.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly," Let's go home."

"No, you need to go back to my house to get some clothes," she insisted. As much as he knew she were right, he really didn't want to face her parents again. He felt himself pulling a face, to which she reacting by smacking his arm, which hurt more than expected," Fine I'll go. Will your parents be there?"

She thought for a minute," They shouldn't be. Come on, I'll drive you there."

"But it's my car," he said, realising that he was using her stern voice.

"Yes," she agreed," but you're too small to drive it."

It was probably true, though Will didn't want Rachel to know that she was right," You can't tell me what to do Rachel."

They were heading through the corridor now, him having to walk faster to keep up with her. They arrived at his car, Rachel opening the door to the driver's seat, though Will waited on that side, tapping his foot impatiently. She glanced down at him," I'm driving. Now get in or I'll leave you here."

"Look, I'm fifteen years older than you. Give me the keys."

She set her jaw defiantly, slamming the door shut as she sat in the driver's seat. Will let out a groan of frustration, walking around to get in on the other side," I can't believe I'm letting you drive my car."

Rachel sent him a grin, turning on the engine. He sighed, wondering how he was going to survive a whole night with Rachel Berry, the person with probably one of the most irritating personalities that he knew.


	4. and the night

**Thank you for all the reviews. Love you all! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stopped in front of her house, fighting the instinct to get out of the car and go inside like she did every night. It would be weird if her dads were home and they found her teacher in the house. That would take a lot of explaining.

Will stepped out of the car hesitantly, glancing at her. He was thankful that there were no cars in the driveway already and so aimed to be as quick as possible.

"There's a bag under my bed. Fill it with as many clothes as possible. Being my hairbrush, toothbrush, make-up bag, mobile, house keys and anything else that you think is important," she informed him, leaning through the window. After the speech, she felt the need to fill her lungs with air, missing when she used to be able to do that effortlessly.

He nodded, slowly walking to the door and began fumbling with the keys, having no idea which one it was. Finally, he got the right one, stepping into her home for the second time. It was warm and inviting, full of family photos, most of them being of Rachel. He could see how the love and adoration or her fathers had given her all her confidence. Not willing to waste any time, he practically ran up stairs, feeling a bounce in his step. He found the bag beneath her bed, not bothering to look at the clothes as he placed them inside. Though he felt awkward when going through her underwear draw and just stuffed them inside quickly, before heading into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. As he lifted the bag, he gasped at how heavy it had become and had to drag it down the stairs.

When Rachel saw him struggling, she sighed, getting out of the car and walking over to him. In an instant, she flung the bag over her shoulder, placing it in the back seat of the car.

"You're really weak, you know?" he muttered to her, receiving a glare. He got in the car after her, folding his arms stubbornly, still not over the fact that she was driving.

"Which way is it to your apartment?"

He smiled," I've got an idea. I'll drive us there."

Rachel rolled her eyes, driving the car despite not knowing where they were going though stubbornly making her way down the road. Will couldn't help but worry about the night. He could already tell that it would either be extremely awkward, or they'd just argue for hours on end. Maybe both.

Still a little annoyed, he unwillingly told her the directions. They sat in silence as the car sped down the roads, the hum of the engine the only thing that they could hear.

"So," Will began," How are things going with you and Finn? How long have you guys been dating now?"

She kept her eyes on the road," Two months. And wouldn't you already know how things are? You got to spend the whole day with him."

Will could feel a bit of resentment in the way she spoke, wincing slightly," I guess so."

Rachel didn't reply, a small frown placed on her lips. He found that this made him worried and sad at the same time. He noticed how she appeared more tense on this topic, and made a note not to mention it around her. The car came to a halt and she reached into the back of the car, squeezing the back between the two seats and forcing the door open. Will was already out of the car, walking quickly towards his apartment. She locked the door after her, following him up the stairs, the keys jingling in her hand. Once inside, she placed the bag on the sofa, feeling awkward being in his apartment with him there.

He, on the other hand, smiled, happy to see the familiar surroundings after the confusing day. He went into the bedroom, seeing that it had been left a mess and sighed, making the bed. Rachel hesitated, taking a seat on the sofa, her posture rigid and upright. As came out of the bedroom, he frowned at this," Are you alright Rachel?"

She nodded, though he wasn't convinced. He headed into the kitchen, scanning through the cupboards. But he'd never been that much of a cook and didn't know what he could make. Will walked back into the living room, finding that Rachel was still sitting uncomfortably," There's not really anything I can cook. Maybe we could just get some take away."

Her eyes lit up," I can cook."

And instantly she was in the kitchen, the smell of delicious food wafting through the air. He couldn't help but smile at how much she seemed in her element. She glanced towards him, a frown on her face," What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just some things for work," he lied, thinking that it may weird her out a little if he told her that e was thinking about her.

She nodded simply, returning the cooking. Once finished, she shared out the food onto the two plates and handing one to him. They sat at the table, the silence following them. Will took a bite, his face lighting up," This is really good."

"Thanks," she smiled," me and my dads spend quite a lot of time cooking when I was younger."

"Well, I'm impressed," he said, though it sounded strange. He never heard those words said by Rachel Berry before and it almost shocked him, despite the fact that he was the one who said it," Ever since Terri and I split up, there hasn't been much cooking in the house."

Rachel gave him a look of understanding," I guess you're still in the post-divorce stage. But just so you know, I will not tolerate any moping around the house while I'm here."

He almost choked on his food. Did she really just tell him what to do?

"I don't appreciate you telling me what to do in my own house."

Her gaze met his," I'm not telling you what to do. I'm warning you."

Much to his surprise, he didn't think of anything to reply with and remained just glaring at her. He could tell that she was happy at getting the last word in, seeing the satisfied glint in her eyes. She another bite of the food, still feeling really hungry. Will, on the other hand, was already full and pushed his plate aside," I'm stuffed."

"Really?" she asked, grabbing his plate and spilling the contents on," I've never been this hungry before in my life."

He found himself laughing," Yeah. I've got a pretty big appetite."

"I'll say," she forced another forkful into her mouth, remembering something," Oh, you need to call my dads and say that you're staying over at someone's house. Say you're at Tina's and it's something for glee."

Will now frowned, not looking forward to the conversation, but Rachel had already found her phone and was scrolling through the names to find her dads number. She thrust the phone into his hand having already started ringing before starting to clean up the dishes. He pressed the phone to his ear, heart beating a hundred times per second, or so it felt.

"Hello?" he heard someone say. It sounded like he voice he'd heard this morning.

"Hi dad, it's ," he hesitated," Rachel."

There was a pause," Where've you been? You weren't there when you got home from school."

"Yeah, I went to Tina's house. I was calling to ask if I could stay there tonight. We're working on something for glee."

"I'm not sure..."

"Please!" he didn't mean for it to sound so desperate, though it did.

It sounded like he was talking to someone else and Will kept the phone forced against his ear, feeling more nervous than this morning. Her parents were very unnerving.

"Are Tina's parents going to be there?"

"Yes," he replied bluntly, realising it sounded nothing like what Rachel would say.

"Well, I suppose you can stay then (he began grinning) if I can talk to her parents to make sure," Will's face fell and he panicked.

"One minute. I'll just go and get them."

He spun around to see Rachel, looking at him expectantly and slipped his hand over the phone," They want to talk to her parents."

"Pass the phone here," she said, clearly more calm than he was," Hello, Mr Berry, this is Tina's father."

Will watched anxiously, freaking out as each second went past. Wasn't he supposed to be the adult? It was sort of degrading that Rachel had to take charge, no matter how mature she was. Maybe he was just too worried and distracted to make himself a convincing Rachel and it wasn't exactly easy to know what she'd say. Sometimes, she could be completely unpredictable.

The phone call ended and she frowned at him," Well done for not panicking Mr Schue."

The sarcasm was rich and made him feel even worse.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to steer her away from the past few seconds. She sighed, looking at the watch on her arm," Almost seven."

He took this as a perfect opportunity to slip away," I'm gonna go for a shower."

Her eyes widened," But Mr Schue. Won't that make things even worse? You would have seen me ... naked (she whispered this word)."

"Rachel, you can't expect me to go without showering. I won't look, okay? It would be too weird."

Though very reluctant, she didn't protest and flopped onto the sofa, watching as he slowly went into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and hesitantly he turned on the shower. He managed to strip down to just underwear, the cold air nipping at his skin. First, he reached to take off the bra, struggling with having to undo the strap from behind. With a deep breathe, he pulled off the remaining item of clothes, eyes screwed shut. He fumbled around for the shower, finally finding it and taken a step inside. He felt goosebumps as the warm water soothed his skin and ran through his hair.

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo, one which Terri had left, and began massaging it into his hair, accidentally getting some in his eye. Now it came to the hard part, actually having to wash himself. As he picked up a bar of soap and ran it along his skin. He tried his best to be as quick as possible with it, eyes still scrunched up tightly.

Once he was sure that he'd finished, he turned off the water and stepped out into the air, which felt freezing in comparison. He shivered, placing a towel around his body. His bare legs that were exposed still felt the cold fresh air hitting it. It was then when he realised that he hadn't brought any clothes in with him. With a sigh, he poked his head out of the door," Rachel."

Her head whipped around, and she was clearly still pretty mad about this whole thing. Maybe this wasn't helping either.

"Could you pass me some clothes?"

He heard her chuckle, reaching into the bag and a few minutes later handing him a nightgown, underwear and a bra. When it came to putting the bra on, he struggled, having obviously never done it before and the fact that he was trying to avoid looking at certain areas of her body. It took him a while, but he managed to do it, placing on the light purple nightgown afterwards, noticing how short it was. He wondered how, with two dads, she got away with wearing so many short skirts and dresses.

Will grabbed the not wet towel and placed it for laundry, joining Rachel in the living room, though surprised to see that she'd been on his laptop.

"Mr Schue I'v-"

"Call me Will," he cut across.

"Okay... Will. I've done some research into whether this sort of thing has happened before," she began.

He perked up in his seat,"And...?"

She gave a defeated sigh," Nothing. Only in fiction and even then, the only way that it's resolved is if the people understand properly what it's like for the other person."

"So all we have to do is understand each other?"

"You say it like it's simple," she frowned.

Will returned the frown," But it is simple."

"Well, let's see. You've lived almost a whole day of my life. Do you understand anything new about me?"

This gained a long sigh from Will," When you put it like that ... no. Oh God! We're gonna be stuck like this forever, aren't we?"

Rachel didn't reply, though gave him a grim look and tried to distract herself from the subject," I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Get me a beer," he said, but felt scared by the look she gave him," You are not damaging my vocal chords with vile things such as beer!"

Heading into the kitchen, she got two glasses out of the cupboard, filling them with water. Will may not want that, but she was adamant that she was going to keep her body healthy, no matter who was in it. As she topped the second glass off, she noticed the name on the paper, one which gave her so much heartache that she sometimes wish she didn't have a heart.

She picked it up, needing further proof that it was real, though half hoping that she'd imagined it there. The paper was flimsy and old, though the handwriting neat.

"Will," she stood in the door, feeling her hands shaking slightly. He looked up at her, noticing the white sheet in her fingers," Yes?"

Rachel hesitated, sending him an accusing glare before she spoke," Why do you have Shelby's number?"

**So, I left it on a mini cliff hanger. Hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews would be nice.**

**And anyone that reads my story ' If you can't do the crime, don't do the time', sorry that it's taking so long to update. I'm getting terrible writer's block whenever I try and write something so if you have any ideas just tell me :)**


	5. Maybe

**To hpfangurl12993, this is just a friendship fic really, but I am trying to add hints of finchel because I love them! I could never put any of them with another character :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will stared at her, completely dumbfound. First of all, how did she find that? And second of all, why had he been stupid enough to leave it somewhere where she _would_ fine it?

"She gave it to me," he spurted out, seeing the hurt in her eyes," for professional reasons. Both being glee club directors."

"She quit that job," Rachel almost whispered, knowing exactly why she'd given him her number.

He froze," She did? Well, she gave it to me before that. So I could call her if there were any problems between our teams."

Rachel nodded, glancing over the paper again," Is that why she put a kiss after her name?"

How could he forget about that?" That's not a kiss. She was...crossing something out."

"Will, I'm not four. Perhaps you should just tell me the real reason and then I'll be less angry at you."

He frowned at her, not liking the expression on her face. It was a mixture of anger, hurt and maybe a bit more anger. If he told her, she would be furious and, being the weaker of the two, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to deal with her like that. But she trusted him, or at least she used to.

With a sigh, he gave in," Me and Shelby kissed, okay? It was way back before you even knew who she was and I was still having trouble with the divorce"

"You kissed her," she choked out. At least he had the decency to look guilty as he gave an uncertain nod. The blunt nature of the question caught him off guard," Do you have feelings for her?"

"What? No. I mean, she's pretty and all, but just no. She's your mum. It was just be too weird."

Rachel smiled sadly," She's not my mum. She's just my mother. Someone who carried me for nine months. She doesn't care about me."

"That's not true," Will began, seeing the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He stood up, hesitantly making his way to her, while she glanced down, trying to hide the pain that was evident in her expression. Standing on his tip toes, he embraced her in a hug, feeling her hug back with a lot of strength. When she let go, he found himself gasping for air," You should really work on controlling your strength."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, wiping her eyes before returning to sit on the sofa. He joined her, switching on the TV to fill the silence. Rachel felt a huge from when she got the sudden feeling of needing the toilet. She was surprised that it had taken this long, and decided that Will must be seriously dehydrated, a problem which she was going to fix for him, though now the time had actually come, she found herself terrified. Something which she'd hardly ever admit to. Standing up, quite shakily, she took a few steps towards the bathroom, seeing Will giving her an almost sympathetic look. But she didn't want sympathy. She wanted her own damn body back!

The door clicked shut behind her and she stared at the toilet as though it was a menacing villain, which it was to her. A few steps later, she was standing right in front of it. She knew that she couldn't do this standing up and so, unbuckled her belt, pulling down her pants and underwear, all the time staring at the ceiling. And then she sat on the cold toilet seat.

It felt wrong doing it this way, obviously as a man would normally stand up but she was determined that it had to be her way. Her neck was beginning to hurt from craning it whilst looking up and she was glad when it was over. After washing her hands, she wondered why she'd made such a big deal out of going to the toilet. Maybe because she could have accidentally seen his ... oh, she couldn't even say it in her mind. If she had then it would mean that she probably wouldn't be able to talk to him normally ever again, and that wasn't even over reacting.

She returned in the living room once more, seeing that Will had put on _Law and Order,_ and she frowned at the television. Her dads always watched this show though she'd never really liked it and now she had to sit down and watch it. He smiled at her and she could sense that he was going to ask a question.

"Did you-"

"No."

He nodded, not being able to look her in the eyes. She didn't want to talk about it and hoped that he would get the picture quickly. Thankfully, he did and kept him mouth shut, but there was a tension between them, like a thick atmosphere just around them.

Just as she was actually getting interested in the programme, he switched off the TV and turned to face her," We need to talk."

Those four words were probably the ones which made her worry the most. They brought uncertainty and anxiety.

"About what?" she frowned.

"What we do tomorrow," he looked at her for a reaction," if we still have this problem."

She remained silent, which he'd sort of expected. She didn't want to have to think about spending a whole day like this again.

"I have more classes to teach."

She nodded, trying to hide her fear of it. Soon, they would have to stop using pop quizzes and actually have to teach something. And, though she was talented in many areas, her Spanish was only average.

"And I'm pretty sure that one of them you're in, which means there'll be a lot of the guys from glee, though I'll be there too. Checking up on you," he gave her a small smile.

"I'll be fine ... hopefully. I just tell myself that I'm acting for a role and it helps."

"If anyone can do it," Will said happily," It's you."

Rachel smiled properly," Thanks Mr S- I mean Will. And I guess while you'll be there, I can make that you're acting like me properly. I don't want anyone to become suspicious because it will take a very long time to explain this and I expect that no one would believe it anyway."

"I already know how to act like you. Rachel, I've been your teacher for more than a year."

"But you don't know how I act when I'm not in class, do you? How I am out of school," she told him.

"I just figured that you're just like normal," he replied," You normally make your feelings pretty obvious."

With a roll of the eyes, she sighed," Well, yes, but I mean when I'm with Finn. When I'm around him, I somehow change into a good person, not that I aren't normally, thought I'm less bossy to him and I manage not to say too many insulting things."

Will heard the way she spoke about him, the happiness in her voice.

"Speaking of which," she said gravely, in a tone which caused Will to lose his smile," I have a date with him tomorrow night."

"What?"

"We have a date tomorrow," she said quietly.

He felt his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't go on a date. With Finn. Pretending to be his student. Rachel frowned," No, you'll be fine. We were going to watch a movie."

"That's not the point. Finn is one of the people who knows you the most and it's difficult enough spending time with him already. He's tried to kiss me three times already."

"Well, yes. I am his girlfriend. Well, you are at the minute, in my body so technically..."

"I get it," he hushed her, still willing to convince her that it wasn't a good idea," Rachel, I think you should cancel the date."

This clearly didn't make Rachel happy, as her eyes locked on his, glaring," Look, it's taken me months to finally have Finn as a boyfriend and you are not going to ruin it. If I have to deal with your significant others, then you have to deal with mine. Maybe it will give you a better understanding of my life."

Will felt himself frown. Not at the fact that she was basically forcing him to do this, but because she'd said significant others. Was there something she hadn't told him?

"What do you mean, you have to deal with my significant other?"

She sighed," Miss Pilsbury of course! She came to talk to you today, and started going on about this man called Carl. She said that she didn't want him to affect anything... Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied, his mind on Emma. And the anger that came with the name Carl. When he got his body back, he was going to show her just how much he loved her and she'll forget all about _Carl_. When he got his body back. If he got it back. He turned his attention back to Rachel, who was staring at him intently, wondering what was wrong with him. She'd guessed by now that he was in love with Miss Pilsbury, and couldn't help but ask herself how they didn't end up together," You know, I'm actually getting pretty tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

She paused," It's half past nine."

"I know, but it's been a long day and we'll both need our rest for tomorrow."

"Fine then," she pouted, standing up and heading into the bedroom.

"Rachel,"he said, seeing her shoot around and lock her jaw defiantly," I'm sleeping in the bed. I already told you!"

He frowned," I was gonna ask if you're having a shower at all tonight."

She shook her head, casting her eyes down," I'll have one in the morning. Good night."

Rachel knew that she didn't want to have to have a shower. Even thinking about it made her nervous, and very self-conscious, and want to forget about it all together. She heard Will mumble a "night" as she slowly closed the door to the bedroom, getting changed faster than ever before and climbing into the bed. From outside, she could still hear the TV in the background and turned on her side in the bed, trying to ignore it.

She couldn't sleep. It was too early for a start, and her head was swimming with thoughts and concerns, each making her less optimistic about the next day. Before she could stop it, all her emotions dawned on her in one, and the tears were unstoppable.

Will, lay on the couch under the spare blankets, sighed. He was uncomfortable and not even tired. He found no interest in the TV any more and this left nothing but to think about the situation. With a look at his bedroom door, he wondered whether Rachel had fallen asleep yet. Or whether she was thinking exactly the same things as himself. He just kept telling that it might all be back to normal tomorrow.

Or he hoped it would...

**Hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think. Feedback is very important to me and I appreciate any given :)**


	6. Preparations

**It took me a while to write this, but I think the next chapter will be easier. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and everyone who's favourites/alerted.**

**I'm just happy to be helping cure glee withdrawal. I think I'm starting to get it! D:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel had been awake for at least an hour, just staring at the ceiling. She would have normally filled her time with something productive but, being in someone else's home, she couldn't disturb them. It was, after all, half five in the morning and the silence make it clear that Will was still asleep in the other room. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark a while ago and, as she turned onto her side, she could easily make out the contents of Will's room. She never thought that she could miss her bed, though did and had tried convincing herself that she was in her room.

Though she'd been awake most of the night, she wasn't a bit tired and her eyes were wide open. She felt overwhelmed by the huge mixture of emotions such as being annoyed at Will for never mentioning that he'd kissed her mum and her name being mentioned just opened old wounds for Rachel. When he clock finally read six, she got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Will was fast asleep, covered in blankets whilst he lay curled up on the sofa. Entering the bathroom, she turned on the shower, waiting until it was just the right temperature.

She had been so deep in thought that she didn't realise how much she was shaking. A_m I that scared?_ She thought herself, _Come one. You're Rachel Berry. You can do anything._

She undressed, trying not to let her eyes wander. Her body still a little shaky, she got into the shower. Once the water hit her, her entire body relaxed as it ran along her skin. First, she began by washing her hair, noting how odd it felt with it being so short. Having been used to her long hair since she could remember, it just didn't feel right.

"Ew ew ew," she repeated as she washed herself with the shower gel, rushing as much as she could. With a lot of relief, she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she would have normally done. Walking back to Will's room, she noticed that he was still fast asleep and sighed. By half past six, she returned from the bedroom fully clothed in a simple pair of trousers and a white shirt, with a dark blue tie. She placed the clothes she'd worn last night in the laundry pile and went back to the living room. It rather annoyed her that Will was _still_ asleep.

"Will, you need to get up," she gently shook him, though it progressed to become a little more aggressive.

"Emma," he moaned and Rachel immediately let go of him, eyes wide._ Is he having a sex dream about Miss Pilsbury? _Her mouth was forming an 'o' shape as she stared at the sleeping form before her. She tried to wake him again, this time actually being successful as his eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly," What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock," Twenty five to seven. You need to get up!"

When he groaned and pulled the cover over his head, she grabbed hold of it, dragging it off the sofa. The cold immediately surrounded him and he sat up, bringing his knees to his chest in an attempt to gain some warmth. He wondered how Rachel coped with wearing skirts and dresses all the time. By the glare that he was receiving, he realised that she might have been getting annoyed by him and stood up, grabbing the bag to search for some clothes.

Rachel snatched it from his hands," I'll pick out what you can wear."

"But," he began," I'm fully capable of it. I didn't pick out what you should wear."

"That's because you were asleep," she informed him," You really should wake up earlier. I've been up since half past five this morning as per usual because it is very important to be alert in the morning, especially when you have school."

Will frowned as her as she carried on, unsure of where this certain rant had come from, though he was still too tired to be properly listening to what she was saying and just nodded instead. It was much easier that way. He finally tuned back to see her staring at him once more.

"I'll, erm, go and get ready then."

She sighed, passing him some clothes and letting him go into the bathroom.

- glee -

Their second day began and the time, surprisingly, seemed to go a lot faster, as opposed to yesterday where it felt like it had completely stopped altogether. Will was currently on his way to the Spanish class he had, something which he'd been waiting for all day as he'd finally get a chance to see how she was coping. So far, he'd avoided being slushied, but was still being very cautious around the football players.

As he was walking into the classroom, he noticed Sue coming out, a scowl on her face. It felt like a reflex action as he prepared for the insults, though remembered that there wouldn't be any since he wasn't even himself. By the look on Rachel's face, she had received the words that were intended for him. He was the first to enter and walked straight up to her," How are you doing?"

She sighed," Fine, I guess."

"What did Sue want?"

"Just insulting you. What did you do to her? She really hates you," Rachel said,not bothering to hide her smile. Will joined her," I actually have no idea. I guess she doesn't like the idea of competition."

She frowned, seemingly staring at nothing," It was strange. As soon as I saw her, I just got this sudden hatred within me. I've never felt that strongly about someone before, and normally I'm terrified of Coach Sylvester."

"She does that on purpose. Thinks it's better to be feared than loved and all that."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, leaving a moments pause," You ready for your pop quiz?You do know that I expect them to all be right?"

Will grinned," Naturally."

More people began to enter and Will took his seat, after being directed by Rachel to it. The classroom was soon full, with Quinn and Finn sitting on either side of him, Brittany next to Quinn. Rachel stood before the class, a new burst of energy seeming to radiate her entire body," Okay guys. Pop quiz."

She held it up, and most of the class groaned, though no one said anything as she began passing them out. Handing Will his, she sent him a reassuring smile. One which he returned almost instantly, soon being spoken to by Finn," I don't get any of this."

"You've been doing Spanish for a year. I'm sure you know at least one word," Will told him. He knew that Finn wasn't exactly the smartest person in the class, but he expected him to be average at his lesson.

"You have the entire lesson to finish this," Rachel announced, taking a seat at the desk and beginning to write on something. Will, though curious about what she was doing, found himself still staring at Finn, who was currently staring at the paper, narrowing his eyes. In the end, much to Will's annoyance, he gave up, pushing the paper to the side.

"So, what film do you wanna watch tonight?"

"Yeah, about that-"

He was cut off by an extremely angry Rachel and if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now," Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

With a smile at Finn, he stood up, think how weird it was that he was getting used to responding to the name Rachel. She had her arms crossed and jaw locked into a tight position and, when she spoke, it was a very authoritative tone," Were you just about to do what I thought you were about to do?"

"I err, what?" he frowned, keeping his voice hushed so that Finn couldn't hear them. Although he was engaged in an argument about copying off Brittany's paper.

"I saw you. Don't you dare cancel the date with Finn!" she almost snarled, the anger rising within her. How could he have the nerve to do such a thing? Will sighed," Look, I'm not doing it, okay?He's my student. Do you know how wrong that is?"

If possible, this made her become even more enraged," You are doing it or else I will tell Miss Pilsbury that you have a sex dream about her last night!"

Will immediately blushed, wondering how on Earth Rachel knew that whilst at the same time trying to hide his embarrassment. She gave him an expectant glare, eyes wide. Defeated, he gave out a long sigh," Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Good," she said quickly," Now you can return to your seat."

He nodded bitterly," I will."

As soon as Will couldn't see, a smile exploded on her face at her accomplishment. He sat down, eyeing her from his seat. Finn glanced at him sympathetically," Did Mr Schue give someone else a solo in glee?"

"What?" he looked at Finn like he was crazy.

"I thought that might be why you're angry," he explained," Is it not?"

Will, more alert, sat up straight in his seat, smiling briefly at Finn." Yeah, he gave my solo away," he lied and realised that the way he said it sounded nothing like Rachel would have. He quickly changed the subject," So...our date?"

Finn smiled," Yes. Pick you up at 7?"

"Actually, I won't be at my house tonight," he said, instantly adding," I'll just meet you there."

"Cool," Finn smiled, turning so they were facing each other properly," What do you wanna watch? I know that you want something that all girly and stuff, but please don't make it too bad. I still can't believe you made me watch twilight."

A small laughed escaped Will's lips," You can choose what we watch."

By Finn's reaction, that probably wasn't something that happened often and he suddenly beamed," Okay. I guess I'll just surprise you when we get there."

At this, Will found himself smiling and, when he turned to look at Rachel, he noticed her staring at Finn with dreamy eyes._ God, she'd going to rouse suspicion_ he inwardly cursed, picking up the pop quiz and beginning to fill in the answers with ease. From the corner of his eye, he could see Finn copying all of his answers and made a not to look out for that when he was the teacher again. A few minutes later, he felt someone's hand on his leg and completely freaked out, retracting it as quick as humanly possible.

"Chill Rach," Finn laughed," It's only me."

_And that's what I'm worried about._ If it was this bad now, in front of all their class mates, what would he do in the cinema...in the dark.

"You just startled me," he lied, trying to smile though it probably looked nothing like one. But nothing else was said for the rest of the class. Will preferred it that way. There was less chance to screw up. As he left, he noticed the warning glare that Rachel was sending him, like she knew that he was acting in the wrong way with Finn. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her ranting about it on the way home.

- glee -

"... I know that he may be a bit slow sometimes but if you keep acting like that then he is sure to realise that something's up. I mean, we've been dating for almost four months now and he basically knows me inside out."

He found himself staring at her, not soaking in any of the words zooming out of her mouth at a phenomenal speed. They were currently walking to the car, and Will was eyeing the keys in her hand.

"Hey Rachel," he dared to interrupt her long ramble, and this earned him a glare, though he ploughed on," Since you're forcing me to go on this date, against my will might I add, I believe that it's only fair I can drive."

"No," she said, opening the car door.

"Fine then," he stood completely still," I guess Finn will be going to the cinema on his own tonight."

Rachel spun on her heel, eyes fiery," You are going on that date or so help me, I'll-"

He advanced towards her, taking the keys from her fingers with a smile," I'll be taking these then."

As he sat in the drivers seat, he noticed that he could hardly reach the gas pedal and sighed, trying to readjust the seat. And he was pretty sure that, if she were any shorter, he wouldn't have been able to see over the steering wheel. Despite all of this, it just felt nice to be back in his familiar car once more.

"Why are you so small?" he complained to her as she joined him in the car.

"Blame my parents and their DNA," was her sweet reply.

He'd barely got one foot in the door when she had sent him for a shower before she helped him get ready for the date with Finn. Will was absolutely dreading it. A towel wrapped tightly around him, he practically ran to the bedroom, finding that she'd laid out all of the clothes that he had to wear on the bed and slowly put them on. When he checked his appearance in the mirror he looked like... well Rachel Berry of course, but more like her than when he'd chosen the outfits, and he realised that his hair was still soaking wet.

Rachel burst into the room," Will, hurry up. I need to do make up and hair, then go through the important things with you!"

"I'm already done," he said, feeling her clasp his arm tightly and drag him onto the sofa in the living room. She pulled out a hair dryer than he didn't even know he owned.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned.

She shrugged," Just in a cupboard."

He nodded, staying completely still as she began brushing through his hair and then turned on the hair dryer. It seemed to take forever just to get it dry. Will was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep during that time as he could only stare at the wall whilst she did this. Eventually, she was finished with the preparation, cutting it short when they'd began to bicker over every little detail.

Smiling, she admired her work," Right, you're ready."

"No, I'm not. You said you'd talk me through it," he panicked," What am I supposed to do if he tries to kiss me?"

"Let him!" she shouted," Wouldn't you be worried if your girlfriend didn't let you kiss her? I know it will be uncomfortable, but Finn won't force you into anything. I promise."

Will shook his head firmly. He didn't care if he was technically a girl right now. He was not going to kiss Finn Hudson!

Next chapter is the big date. I'll hopefully have that up soon!


	7. The date

**The date! I've been planning quite a lot for this story. It's taken me ages to update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Will?" Rachel waved her hand in front of his face when she got no response. He finally came back to reality, shaking his head slightly as if it would stop him from returning to the worries inside of his mind. He turned to face her, seeing that she was looking rather annoyed," What?"

She sighed, folding her arms." Get out of the car before I push you out," she threatened.

With a frown he opened the door, hesitantly taking a step onto the pavement before turning back nervously," Maybe we should wait a few more minutes."

The cowardice came through in his voice and he instantly felt rough hands force him out of the car, Rachel angrily glaring at him," Don't you dare do anything stupid! I will know if you do," she warned," and if he leans into kiss you please just kiss back. I'm not exactly thrilled about the thought of another man being intimate with my boyfriend, especially my _teacher_, but I know that it's completely necessary to keep Finn and I together."

Will stared at her, absolutely mortified. She was giving him permission to make out with her boyfriend and it was probably the most uncomfortable minute of his life.

"I refuse to do that," he told her honestly. This didn't go down with Rachel and she silently handed him over her handbag, zooming off in the car. He watched as she left with a frown. She was going to be angry tonight. Curiously, he opened the pink handbag she'd practically thrown at him, seeing her phone, keys and purse inside. He also noticed, with a little horror, that she kept a condom in there too and tried to avert the thoughts on that from his mind.

He moved closer to the door, checking the time on her phone (once he'd figured out how to turn it on) It was already seven, so he expected the Finn would get there pretty soon, or hoping. When he felt a pair of hands on his waist, he jumped, resisting the urge to scream. The hands turned him around and he saw the smiling face of Finn, letting out a sigh of relief, eyes closed as he calmed his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," Finn said sheepishly," I should really stop scaring you."

Will forced a smile, feeling the dread wash over him as Finn's arm slid around his shoulder and a pair of lips pressed against his cheek._ It could have been worse_ Will kept repeating in his mind, fingers clenching together tightly as he tried to convince himself that it was someone else who had kissed him.

"So, what film are we watching?" Will asked with some uncertainty.

Finn smiled nervously,"Well, since you said I could pick what we saw, I thought that maybe we should see something that I liked. After all, you have made me watch all of the musicals there are," he continued, searching for the typical Rachel Berry reaction," So, I dunno if you'll like this film... _The-A team, _but if you let me see it, I promise next time we can watch whatever you want."

He winced, not wanting to deal with her shouting. Will found himself smiling, despite Finn's obvious fear at what might have been the response. He was just happy that they were watching what looked like a decent film in what was going to be the worst few hours of his life.

"Sounds like Fun," Will shrugged, letting Finn lead him indoors.

"Y-you sure?" the boy's eyes bulged wide," We don't have to if you want to watch something else."

"It's fine Finn," he reassured him, adding," But you'll have to watch some more Barbara Streisand musicals with me to make up for it."

He seemed more convincing now and Finn grinned," Fine."

They bought the tickets, Finn insisting that he paid, and then bought some popcorn and a pepsi to go with it. Will was shaking as they walked into the theatre, the popcorn in his hand rustling inside the box. Finn gave him a bemused look," Are you okay?"

"Of course," he lied, taking a seat in the middle. Once more, he felt the weight of Finn's arm on his should and sighed quietly, hoping that that would be the limit of contact. It wasn't long before more questions came.

"Rach, you're being really quiet. If you don't want to watch the film we can always-"

"No," Will said quickly," I wanna watch this one. Besides, we've already bought the tickets."

Finn nodded slowly, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth, surprised when Rachel didn't scold him for doing so as she normally did, stating there'd be none left for the film. Though he held back saying anything as the lights dimmed and a series of adverts began to play. He glanced down towards Will. part way through, seeing him fully absorbed in the images on the screen, and he wondered what was going through his mind. He didn't look happy or sad, just content. It made him curious.

"Hey, Rach?" he smiled. Will craned his neck to look up at Finn, the light from the screen casting shadows against his face," What are you thinking about?"

_Oh God, how I am supposed to answer that,_ he thought, _what would Rachel say? Think, think._"I, ermm, was just thinking how the creator could have improved the trailer that we just watched. It lacked any suspense at all. Who would possibly want to watch it after seeing that?"

Will returned his gaze to the screen, satisfied with his answer. Anything critical would most likely be something that she'd say so he just kept with that. Finn frowned to himself, shifting in his seat. She seemed... off tonight. Maybe he'd said something to her by accident. But then again, if he had, she would have already confronted him about it, making it clear that she was in the right as always. He came to the conclusion that she must have been upset about something to do with another person and mentally prepared the questions for when the film was over.

The film began and Will was enjoying it, much to the surprise of Finn, who kept sending him worried glances. The weight of his arm was still around Will's shoulder, pulling his body closer to Finn than he found comfortable. He felt as though they'd been sat there for hours, constantly shifting in his seat. Will was grateful that Finn wasn't much of a talker and he didn't have to deal with incessant chatting throughout the film, meaning that the act was easier to keep up. He wondered whether Rachel talked a lot during films, as she seemed to have an opinion about everything.

Once more, Finn placed his hand on Will's leg and he inwardly cursed Rachel for only having skirts or dresses. He watched the hand like a hawk, instinctively smacking at it when it began to rise up his leg. He mumbled a "sorry" and returned to watching the film.

It reached quite a boring part, mainly just people talking, though Will kept facing straight ahead. He head Finn's seat creak and inwardly winced. Moments later, he felt Finn's warm breathe on his ear and heard his voice," You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks," he managed to get out, forcing a smile. Nervously, he looked Finn in the eye, seeing an all too familiar look and panicking. Eyes closed, Finn was now advanced, lips at the ready. Oh no no no! When their faces were only inches apart, Will said the only excuse that he could think of.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," Finn said," O-okay."

Leaving a frowning Finn behind, he hurried out of the theatre. The cold air hit him and he felt much better, taking in deep breathes. Why was this so hard? He sat on one of the seats, trying to calm him self down. He didn't understand the reason why he kept panicking. It would be one kiss and then it'd be over in a few seconds. Couldn't he deal with that?

"Rach," he looked up to see a worried Finn.

"Hey."

Finn hesitated," you're kind of scaring me right now. You're not gonna break up with me, right?"

Will shook his head, moving over slightly so that Finn could take a seat next to him. As if an automatic response, Finn took hold of his hand with his much larger one," So, what's wrong then?"

"Nothing," he lied. Somehow _I've switched bodies with your girlfriend and now I have to live her life, including dating you_ didn't sound like a good conversation starter.

"I know that face," Finn smiled," Something's up."

Once more he shook his head, frowning," I'm just not feeling too well. I'm sorry that I've ruined the date."

"You haven't," he paused, a thought coming into his head," Come on. Let's go outside for some fresh air."

"But the film..."

"It'll come out on DVD some time," Finn grinned, pulling Will onto his feet. He complied, being led out of the cinema into the cold night air. It was beginning to turn dark and the streets weren't too busy. Will noticed how Finn's hand was slowly dropping lower and lower, resisting the urge to smack it away," You usually talk more than this. You must be really ill." Will let out a small smile at how he emphasised the really, letting himself be led into what looked like a park. It was suddenly a lot darker and he knew that that meant one thing.

Finn sat on the nearest bench, pulling Will onto his lap and that was when the awkwardness began. He obviously wanted to have a long make out session, though Will wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of it. Again, Finn's lips neared, though he managed to get out of this kiss by catching him in a tight hug, resting his jaw on Finn's shoulder. He felt hands on his back and settled for it. It was definitely easier than a kiss. However, Finn was just left confused yet again.

"Ermm, Rach?"

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

Will leant back so he was facing Finn, their faces really close again which he was not happy about," I will kiss you."

"Do it then," he ordered. Unwillingly, he placed a kiss to Finn's cheek, glad when it was over.

"Not on my cheek," he looked hurt," Why won't you kiss me on the lips? I don't have a disease or something like that..."

"I...err," Will stammered, racking his brain. He had just landed himself in deep trouble. He felt bad for making Finn upset," I'm sorry. Everything is so complicated?"

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

He frowned, trying to be as convincing as possible," No, of course not. It's me."

"You _are_ breaking up with me!"

"No, just listen," he insisted.

"What else do you have to-"

"Finn!"

"But you-"

"FINN, SHUT UP!" The boy's mouth instantly snapped shut, leaving a very hurt expression on his face whilst Will glared at him. He regretted saying it almost as soon as the words left his mouth but it was the only way to get Finn to be quiet," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Finn frowned," It's fine." It clearly wasn't.

There was an uncomfortable silence, whilst Finn appeared to be looking at something in the distance, Will glancing down, slightly ashamed that he'd got so angry. He noticed how Finn's grasp on his waist had loosened and forced himself to look at him.

"What's the reason then?"

But he didn't answer Finn's question. He was staring at the woman in the distance. The tall, brunette woman who pushing a pram along the path, happily chatting away to the baby inside and, with a pang of fear, he realised who it was.

"Rach, I'm waiting," Finn said impatiently.

"Shelby," he managed to say, it sounded more like a whisper.

Finn's head instantly snapped around to look at her, a huge frown of worry appearing on his face. He turned back to Will," I think we should go."

Will, on the other hand, felt frozen. The deep surge of emotions within him was too overwhelming. He didn't know whether he was happy, upset, anxious or scared. Tears pricked at his eyes and he went to wipe them away, not at all understanding what was happening. He was fine with Shelby. He'd made out with her for God's sake! But ... Rachel wasn't. Is this what she felt whenever she saw her? A deep sense of emptiness. He was glad that Shelby hadn't noticed them and stood up quickly, suddenly feeling a little shaky. Finn held him protectively, walking in the opposite direction whilst Will forced back to tears.

When they were nearer the cinema again, Finn stopped them," Are you alright?"

Will nodded," It's just..."

"I know," Finn said sympathetically," You can cry if you want to. I'll be here."

And with that, he pulled Will into a hug. He frowned,feeling something vibrate in the bag dangling from his shoulder, curious as to who would be phoning Rachel other than Finn.

"Hello," he spoke clearly into the phone.

"Did you plan on telling your father or I where you were going tonight?"_ Oh damn!_

"I thought that I told you," he lied, very badly.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a day so I highly doubt that," he took a deep breathe," I want you to report straight home young lady."

"Why?" _Big mistake._

"Do _not_ question my decision. You have fifteen minutes to get back."

As quickly as it had begun, the phone call was finished and Will was left a little shocked. How could he have forgotten about them? He was meant to call them up again, ready with the excuse of sleeping at another glee member's house so he didn't have to deal with her parents. Now he had to deal with them while they were very angry at him.

Finn noticed Will's frown reappearing," What's wrong?"

"I have to go home," he explained. Though he was a little disappointed, Finn put on a smile," I'll drive you."

A quick, awkward drive home and Will found himself staring at the house as he stepped out of the car. It was a good thing that Finn knew where it was because he would have been useless with trying to remember where she actually lived. Finn wound down the window, calling to him," Rach, you never told me the reason." Will sighed, turning around to face him. There was no way that he could tell Finn, mainly because Rachel would probably skin him alive, but also because it would just make te situation worse than it already was. He gave Finn a half-hearted smile.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Always love reviews**


	8. Sneaking out

**Sorry it's been taking so long to update!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will took a deep breathe, his hand hovering towards the door handle, though hesitating for at least a minute. How the hell was he going to pull this off? And if Rachel was anything to go by, her dads were very dramatic. His hand hand slowly fallen by his side as he contemplated what the next few minutes would be like. Of course, he experienced moments _like_ this when he was Rachel's age, but that was with his own parents, who he could easily talk himself out of trouble with. He'd spoken to Rachel's dad twice and not even met the other one. Mustering up another dose of courage, his hand shot up to the door one more, though it was opened from the other side, a man standing before him, arms folded across his chest. He had dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes that were baring down at Will.

"Are you going to come in any time soon?" he questioned, trying to sound stern, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Will nodded, his eyes closing slightly as he composed himself. Leroy opened the door fully, letting him step inside the warm house, "you're in a lot of trouble young lady." The words were serious, but he spoke them softly, not really matching what he was meant to be getting across. Will felt a hand rest upon his shoulder as he was guided into the living room, which matched the attire of the entire house. It was large, decorated with warm invited colours, again with lots of family pictures and there was a whole cabinet dedicated to playbills and CDs from Broadway. Another man sat on the sofa, the same look of disappointment and anger set deep into his face. Leroy joined his partner, motioning for Will to sit on the sofa opposite. He did so, nervously eyeing the two men. Would Rachel have said something by now? Or did she usually wait for them to speak first? Then he remembered that she probably wouldn't have been in this situation before, having a strong belief of following rules.

His heart was beating at a surprisingly fast rate, and he felt like time was going much more slowly than it actually was. He gulped, deciding to take the first step,"Dad I-"

"Uh uh," Leroy held his finger up to hush him, "we're still trying to decide your punishment."

"Punishment?" he questioned quietly, looking down. That was definitely not good. Though that word was always a bad one, in this situation it sounded a thousand times worse. He feared the implications that were brought with it, as well as the reaction that he would receive from Rachel.

"Yes. You can't pull something like this off and expect to just get away with it. We've brought you up respecting our rules and you must respect them," Hiram spoke, anger slowly rising with each word. He took a long breathe, his eyes casting towards his partner, "tell her."

Will felt himself frown." Tell me what?" he asked cautiously.

Leroy mimicked his facial expression, "Rachel, honey. We don't want to punish you-"

"Don't then!" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and he wanted to just disappear for saying it. They seemed very shocked by the sudden outburst and he knew that Rachel wouldn't shout at her parents like he just had. He held a hand to his mouth, in hope that nothing else could happen.

"Rachel, don't interrupt us," Leroy said sternly, "we raised you to know better than to do things like this. We were happy for you to stay at your friends house. We understand that it's important for you to have a good social life, but you didn't even call tonight. You could have been anywhere!"

Will found himself speaking again, feeling the need to defend him and explain properly, "but I was with Finn."

"We had a date," he added quietly, not liking the look on her father's faces. He noticed that Hiram leaned forward, attempting to look him in the eye but his head was hanging towards the floor. He could feel the pout on his mouth, but he didn't even realise that he was doing it.

"Rachel, we trust you. You know that more than anything, but you can't do this. I know it's the first time that it had ever happened but we hadn't seen you for more than a day! How did we know whether you were okay or not? You promised that you'd always tell us where you are, "again, the anger was obvious, mixed in with lots of worry.

He frowned, shaking his head slightly, "I just forgot."

This clearly didn't go down well. Maybe the fact that he hadn't had to deal with his parents like this for about fourteen years had made him a little rusty. He knew that short answers weren't going to get him anywhere, but he didn't have to confidence to speak as Rachel would have, all knowing and very as a matter of factly.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Hiram began, "because it is not like you to just "forget". You're always so organised and you tell us everything... You're just concerning me. When I looked in your room, your suitcase was gone, along with some of your clothes. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"No!" he said defensively, "I mean, I've donated them... because I had too many!"

They frowned, mirroring each other perfectly. Leroy spoke up "but weren't you saying just last week that you wished you had more clothes?" Will panicked upon hearing this, though tried to keep in outer visage as calm as possible, "yes...but I changed my mind. I have enough things."

This seemed to improve their moods slightly, but neither were going to let their daughter get away with rule breaking, "let's get back to the main subject. Why have you suddenly decided that it's okay to go gallivanting off without even giving us any consideration?"

The slight pain that came with the last few words made him wince and he suddenly felt really guilty, "I'm sorry. It really did just slip my mind. I was just really focused with glee," he thought that that was probably the most likely thing to keep her dads calmer, seeing as they were adamant she would be a star and this would need the practice from the club," the assignment that Mr Schuester gave us took longer than I thought... I-I went to Tina's house again after school and didn't realise that it had become so late. And then I had a date with Finn..."

He had no idea what her parents view on Finn was, but they appeared not to get angry by the mention of him name and so he calmed drastically.

"Nevertheless," Leroy said," you have broken a fundamental rule of the house and as we've already clarified, you must face the consequences."

"Therefore, you are grounded until further notice. No musicals. No laptop and no dates."

"What?" he stood up. This wasn't the most intelligent thing he'd ever done. Maybe Rachel's tendency to over express her emotions was affecting him. Both men were clearly outraged by this."Rachel!" Hiram was on the verge of shouting," sit back down so we can talk about this like adults. You are not helping the situation."

Will couldn't think of anything to say at first, and then the words just flooded from his mouth," you can't ground me. Please don't!" The desperation was something new to Will. He'd never felt it this bad before in his entire life. Maybe it was because he was being overwhelmed by how Rachel would react. Or maybe he was just panicked about the prospect of being grounded. He just couldn't do it," I know what I did was wrong and you're right, I should have called you, but I just ... forgot."

He wondered whether Rachel would have pleaded like he had. Would she go down to that level? She always seemed so determined and strong willed, stubborn to admit defeat.

"Why are you acting like this Rachel? I'm beginning to worry..."

"I'm acting like this because you grounded me!" he yelled back, realising how over dramatic he was being. There weren't even his parents! The words didn't seem to belong to him and he inwardly winced every time his mouth opened.

He watched as their mouths opened in shock, at exactly the same time, "don't take that tone with us Rachel."

"What tone?" he wanted to tell himself to shut up. This wasn't him. It was someone else's voices.

"Rachel!" Hiram couldn't believe what he was hearing, "answering back is rude. You know that."

Will finally managed to stop himself from saying anything at all and stared to the ground, unable to bare looking towards them. He could feel their gazes burning into his face and scrunched his eyes shut for a second screaming in his head for everything to just go back to normal.

"We're going to ignore your attitude tonight Rachel," he heard Leroy say, "I want you to go to your room and think about what you'd done. We will talk about it tomorrow when you get back from school."

He found himself doing this in a huff, grabbing Rachel's bag and practically stomping up them. He just had anger that he needed to release and found that this was the best way to do it. Once inside Rachel's room, he let one long sigh, closing his eyes softly.

"I need to get back," he says to himself, referring to his house. He _can't_ spend the night here. Will decided, just in case her parents happened to come in during the middle of the night, to make it look like there was actually somebody in the bed and placed some cushions underneath the cover, trying to make it look like an actual human being. Once satisfied, he glanced around the room for possible ways out. He knew that he couldn't just walk out through the front door and so that only left him with one option, the window. Peering outside, he was happy to see that the garage roof was directly beneath her window. First, he threw down her handbag and, with a calming breathe, he jumped from the ledge, landing unsteadily on the roof. He really hoped that no one walked past at that moment. Then he would know that his luck had truly ran out. Again, he threw the bag onto the grass beneath him. The next fall was significantly longer and he scrunched his eyes shut as he let go of the roof, feeling his body whirl through the air and suddenly landing on the hard floor. A small pain shot through his left hand, though he diligently ignored it and was thankful that he'd landed out of sight of the living room window. Will didn't dare run past the front of the house and so, grabbing the bag, hurried down the other side of the street. It was very dark now, making him slightly uneasy.

He picked out the phone from her bag, pressing in his number frantically, "Rachel, I need you to pick me up."

"Why? Did something happen with Finn?" the panic was easy to detect and maybe there was a touch of annoyance in there too.

"I'm at the end of your street," he rushed, "Just hurry up. Please."

And he hung up, leaving a very confused Rachel on the other end of the phone. She had been halfway through a sentence when the line went dead. He didn't like it, having to depend on other people, especially a student. Especially Rachel Berry, seeing as she'd never let him forget it. The phone vibrated in his hand and he saw that she had a text, unsure of whether to open it. It was from Finn, so maybe it was private... He didn't want to be reading it if it was a dirty text, but he really didn't think that Finn was capable of that just yet. Maybe after a few sessions with Puck. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

_I'm really confused now Rach :S What won't I believe? xx_

He sighed, not answering the text and stuffing the phone into the bag once more. The cold air snapped at his legs and he shivered, sitting on the edge of the pavement. He felt absolutely terrible, the reason why unknown. Guilt was probably a bit of it, as if Rachel's parents realised that there was no one in her room, she'd be in more trouble than she already was, and it was basically his fault. His mind kept returning to Shelby and the most horrible feelings came back with a vengeance, threatening to make the tears fall. A car sped down the road, he heard shouting from inside. The voices were familiar but he didn't think much of it. He pulled his legs further into his body, not wanting them to be in the road as the car made it's way past him. Not a second later, he felt a cold impact hit his face, and then seep down into his body. Glancing down, he saw himself drenched in water and the remnants of a burst water balloon. His eyes shot up to the car where it had just come from to see the mocking faces of Karofsky and Azimio laughing at him through the back window. As if his day couldn't have got any worse...

Every last bit of his clothes felt like they were wet and it didn't help with the icy air, causing him to get goosebumps. Sighing, Will stood up and wrapped his arms around his body, urging Rachel to hurry up.

When finally the car did pull up beside him, he let out a breathe of relief, opening the door to a very irritated Rachel. _Is that what I look like when I'm angry?_ He frowned and got into the passenger seat, his clothes making the seat wet.

"From the looks of it," she began, pulling away from the curb, "you have an exceptional amount of explaining to do and I don't want you to miss anything out. I will listen intently, though don't assume that I won't express my opinion on the mishaps that you've gotten yourself into tonight. Now, start at the beginning."

The tidal wave of words came came angrily and with sudden authority.

"It's a really long story," he admitted.

"We have all night," she said, her eyes never straying off the road.

Will wriggled uncomfortably in the seat, his fingers ringing together nervously, "well, it started out well, I suppose. Finn and I went into the cinema and he didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. But then he started to...erm, how do I put it? He began to advance..."

"What did you do?" she demanded to know. He winced slightly at her tone , "that's it. I didn't do anything. To be honest Rachel, it freaked me out. I told him that I needed the to go to the toilet and waited outside the theatre."

A loud gasp escaped her mouth and she finally looked at him, suddenly very frustrated, "if you left him at the cinem-"

"No no," he tried to explain, "he came out and asked if I was going to break up with him. I told him that I was just feeling sick. He believed me and then took me to this park." Will now peered up to her and, even though she wasn't looking at him, he could still tell that she was listening intently, "so we went there. It was all fine until he tried to kiss me again and no, I will not do it. There is nothing that you can possibly say or do to change my mind on that."

"Carry on," she sighed.

He nodded, trying to remember the conversation, "because I wouldn't kiss him, he started to get worried and started asking me why, repeatedly. And then I almost told hi-"

"You what?" her face became etched with shock, "how could you possibly do that? He can't know. Nobody can know."

"But he's your boyfriend," Will said, his voice lowering, "don't you think that he deserves to know? Relationships require honesty Rachel."

Rachel bit back the remark that shot into her head. How could Will of all people be giving her relationship advice? Though, not wanting to be offensive to someone that she may be spending a lot of time with, she changed the subject quickly, "what happened then?"

A bit disappointed that she was avoiding telling Finn the truth, he still answered her question, "so, I was about to tell him but I was distracted...by someone." Rachel glanced to him curiously, intrigued by his grave tone. He frowned, "I saw Shelby."

There was a sharp intake of hair and he watched as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Go on."

"It was weird," Will admitted, "as soon as I saw her, I just felt horrible and upset and-"

She finished it off for him, "empty."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

With a small smile, she spoke, "because that's what it's like for me."

"Oh"

He felt guilty, watching her intently. Maybe he should have missed that bit out completely and saved her the heartbreak of it. He always hated to see people upset and felt his hand rest on her arm, eyes staring at her sympathetically. She nodded at him, "I'm fine. It's just a bit of a sensitive area for me. I'm sure you understand."

"A little bit more now," he told her, beginning to carry on with the story, "after I saw ... her, Finn walked me back to the cinema, but that's when I got a phone call from your dads."

The dread on her face was obvious, "my dads? Were they angry?"

He didn't know whether angry was the right word, "it's hard to say. They demanded that I go to your house so Finn drove me there. And then your dads had this talk with me about telling them when you do things. I actually didn't know whether they were angry or upset."

"They're like that," she smiled, "I guess it's good that they weren't that bad. I'm sorry that you had to deal with them though..."

"No, it's fine. I can deal with that but I ," he hesitated, "I may have shouted at them. Not intentionally."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "how did you shout at them but not mean to?" Will sighed at this question, "it's difficult to explain. I didn't want to do it, but the words just seemed to come out of my mouth without any warning. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like it made them that upset."

"Well," he frowned, "you may be grounded..."

He was honestly surprised that she didn't stop the car right there and then. Instead, in a very unlike Rachel Berry manner, she accepted it. Will had to shake his head to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"How long for?" she asked calmly. That wasn't like her at all and it slightly unnerved him. Had he done something wrong?

Will shrugged, "err...they didn't say. It was just 'until further notice'. I thought you'd be more upset than this."

"I'm starting this thing where I don't over react," she admitted, giving him a small smile, "it's really hard."

He laughed and they finally shared an honest smile.

"And anyway," Rachel began, "I don't have to deal with being grounded. Technically, you're grounded. How did you get out of the house by the way? I'm sure my dads are too observant to let you slip out of the front door."

"I erm, climbed out of your window," he said sheepishly. Her eyes widened at this, though she didn't say anything about it. Will liked it when she didn't over react:. It made her easier to be around.

"My dads," she started, "what were they like when you shouted at them?"

He tried to remember, seeing their wide eyes and stunned faces, "shocked...why?"

Rachel sighed, "these past few weeks, we've argued a few times. I always thought that I'd never be like other teenagers and I'd treat my parents with respect, but sometimes, I just can't control anything. I feel horrible afterwards of course. It's just that, ever since they found out I'd met Shelby, they've been acting strangely around me. They act as though I'm constantly about to bring up the subject of her and why they made her sign that stupid contract. Our house has been...tense."

"What contract?" in everything he heard from her about this whole situation, he didn't remember a contract.

"They made her sign it. And when she did, it meant that she couldn't contact me until I was eighteen," she replied sadly. He just nodded, thinking how hard it must have been for Shelby to do that. Then he considered why her fathers would ask her to do that. Maybe to prove that a gay couple could bring up a child just as easily as a heterosexual one, but maybe, in Rachel's case, she needed a mum to guide her through the important lessons. He didn't doubt that her fathers aren't good parents, though sometimes a girl just needs a mum.

They looked at each other through the silence and she tried to lighten the mood.

"You forgot something," she said out of the blue. Will gave her a strange look, "I did?"

A genuine smile spread across her face, "you have failed to explain why you are soaking wet. It hasn't rained to my knowledge."

"Karofsky, " was all he needed to say and she nodded, "ah, he really doesn't like me..."

The car stopped in the car park and they both got out of the car, Will shivering again. Rachel knew what it felt like to to be the victim of one of Karofsky's water balloons and would never wish it upon anyone else. She took off her jacket and offered it to Will, who took it graciously. As they entered the house, Will could smell something unfamiliar. His apartment smelt really good.

"Whilst you were gone," Rachel explained, seeing his reaction, "I decided to clean your apartment." She pointed towards the pile of quiz papers, "and then I decided that they needed to be graded, so I took the liberty of finding the answers from your work bag and graded each one."

"Oh, well thanks," he said cheerily. He headed over to the place where the bag of clothes had originally been placed, finding them gone. Glancing to Rachel, she seemed to instantly know what he was looking for, "I put it in the bedroom."

He quickly changed himself into some dry clothes, completely stunned to find a pair of pyjama pants in the bag and putting that on along with a white vest. He wondered what had made Rachel suddenly want to stop herself from overreacting, though he believed that she would stick with it, seeing as how stubborn she could be sometimes. He threw the wet clothes in for laundry and sat down next to Rachel on the sofa, who was currently searching through all of the TV channels so fast that he couldn't even tell what was on. With a deep breathe, he told her what had been bugging him all the way through the car ride.

"I think you need to tell Finn."

**I've decided to leave it to you guys to decide whether she does tell Finn or not. Maybe Will could tell him? Review and vote for if she should or shouldn't!**


	9. Truth

**Updates are going to take longer because my laptop broke :( and I have to borrow my mum's. So I have much less time for writing. I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Enjoy!**

"How many times do I have to tell you? No!"Rachel repeated, glaring at Will, not giving him a chance to protest, "how can you even suggest it? Finn would never believe it in a million he isn't stupid enough to believe that this is possible."

Will gave a frustrated groan, "Rachel, just listen to me. You're making a big deal out of nothing. how do you know that he will react?"

"Because he will react as any normal person would," she almost screamed back, "which is completely freak out and run away he'll think that I'm crazy!"

"But what if he doesn't?" he was surprisingly calm, especially considering that they'd been at this for at least twenty minutes and his patience was beginning to wear thin. The argument, though Rachel refused to acknowledge that it actually was one, mainly consisted of her yelling, then going off on long rants about how 'it is the most stupid idea on the face of the Earth', not even bothering to let Will say very much at all. However, he was still adamant that Finn should know. Rachel folded her arms, locking her jaw into position, "how many people do you know that would be okay with their girlfriend and teacher being in each other's body."

He opened his mouth to speak, though quickly shut it, realising that anything he said would probably just prove her right. But apparently the silence had the same effect and she nodded, "my point exactly."

Clearly, she didn't want to argue any further and turned her head away from him. Will sighed, "you're supposed to trust him. He's your boyfriend."

"I-I do trust him," she faltered. Will responded almost instantly, "then tell him! If he ever did find out, he'd want it to be from you"

Although Rachel knew what he was saying was right, she stubbornly shook her head, "I can't. I just...can't."

"Why not?" he raised his voice, become more irritated as time went by.

"Because!" she replied, wide eyes filled with desperation. She let herself drop onto the sofa, her hands reaching up to cover her face whilst Will just stood there, unsure of what to do next. He took the seat next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Rachel."

She sighed, leaning back on the chair. With another look to him, she spoke softly, "I can't tell him because, if I do, he'll...he'll leave me."

"Of course he won't," Will reassured her.

"Yes he will!" she cried, the negativity of the conversation making him fee sorry for her. Her eyes were watery, but she managed to hold back the tears. He didn't understand by she was so afraid of Finn leaving. Will doubted that Finn would even consider breaking up with her as he had the spent the good part of last year chasing after her. She gave him another defeated look, "if I told him, he wouldn't want to be my boyfriend any more because he'd be convinced that I'm crazy. I can't lose him. I've spent so long on this relationship for it to get ruined. Don't you understand?"

He frowned," I understand that you're scared of what could happen, but what I don't get is that you're not giving him a chance. It could help if he knows." If anything, this made her look even more upset. A few seconds later, to Will's surprise, she stood up and began walking away. He followed her with his eyes, "where are you going?"

Slowly, she turned to face over her shoulder, " bed."

Will nodded, watching as she made her way in and the door closed after her. A frown was set deep into his face as he thought of the best way to persuade her. He knew that, beneath her stubborn exterior, she wanted to tell Finn though clearly preferred to keep it safe and not tell him. Maybe she couldn't tell him, but he could. Finn might actually prefer to be told by the person who looks like Rachel rather than his teacher. Despite what Rachel believed, Will thought that Finn would take the news well. Or, as well as someone could possibly take it. With one more glance at the bedroom door, he decided that he was going to tell Finn, whether Rachel wanted him to or not.

- glee -

Rachel noticed, as they drove to school that morning, how on edge Will was during the whole ride. It wasn't like she wasn't feeling bad too. They'd been like this for three days now. Three days! And there had been no sign that they were going to change back. Her panic was returning ever so gradually and she did not like it. Though she considered herself to be a hopeful person, she was doubtful about all of this.

"Are you alright?" she ended up asking him when he began to get on her nerves.

He nervously glanced her way, "I'm fine."

"Really?" she frowned, "because you look extremely guilty."

"It's nothing."

The statement was blunt and it made her stare straight ahead once more, not bothering to say anything else. He was definitely hiding something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

- glee -

He yet again felt the cold impact of a slushie and was thankful that Rachel had put a new change of clothes in her school bag for him. Ignoring the laughing and mocking of the other kids, he made his way into the bathroom, glad that it was empty. Hesitantly, he began to comb the slushie out of his hair, finding that it took a lot longer than he'd anticipated. He struggled when he was trying to do the back of his hair, jumping when he saw Finn appear in the mirror behind him.

"Finn,"he turned around to face him, "you do know that this is the girls' bathroom, right?"

The boy nodded, taking the comb from his hands, "let me help you with that." Will smiled gratefully at Finn, "thanks."

"Don't worry. I got the person who did this," he grinned, eyes concentrating on the job. There was a tension between them, only one that was picked up by Will, and he knew that this was probably the best moment to do what he was planning.

He waited a few seconds, watching Finn like a hawk, before forcing out the words, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay," he said slowly, setting down the comb and facing Will directly, "what is it? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

Will took a deep breathe. How was he supposed to do this? Finn was looking at his expectantly, eyes curious and slightly amused, but he didn't even know where to start. Maybe he should have just left this down to Rachel. Even his years as a teacher, giving him lots of experience of how to deal delicate situations, didn't seem to hold any answers for this. He attempted to speak numerous times, all words seeming to have disappeared from his vocabulary.

"Rach," Finn waved his hand before his eyes, furrowing his brows in confusion, "are you...alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted," he replied distantly, shaking his head slightly.

After a minutes silence, Finn spoke again, "so, you were going to tell me something..."

"Oh, right. This is actually pretty hard for me to say," he avoided Finn's gaze, "Well, I, how do I put this? Oh, God. Err."Finn smiled encouragingly and took hold of his hand. This just made him more nervous, "just say it Rach."

As time went on, the tension grew.

Finn became more anxious.

Will was positive that he was on the verge of a heart attack. It was beating so fast.

He closed his eyes, "I'm not Rachel."

"What?" Finn half smiled, thinking that it was just Rachel being over dramatic.

Eyes once more opening, Will stared at him and racked his brains for something else to say. Nope. Nothing. He could only repeat himself, "I'm not Rachel."

"I heard what you said," Finn replied," but I don't understand .What do you mean? Are you having, like, an identity crisis or something?"

"No. It's pretty hard to explain," he began, deciding to say it as simply as possible, "this is Rachel's body, but she isn't in here. Well, her mind isn't. It's someone else's mind." The expression of Finn's face was unreadable. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but also very scared at the same time, which was quite worrying. Had he made a mistake? Should he have just done as Rachel said and not bother telling him anything?" please say something Finn."

Finn ran a hand through his hair, "well, what do you want me to say? This is a joke, right?"

"No!" he said too quickly, "this is most definitely not a joke. You need to believe me. I'm

not

Rachel!" He smiled, deciding to play along, "so, if you're not Rachel, then who are you?" At this, Will found himself frowning deeply, not at all liking the teasing tone that Finn had used. He didn't answer Finn's question.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

And then he felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't cry," Finn suddenly felt guilty, "I just thought that you were kidding around. Like, how can you not be in your body? That's impossible."

Will couldn't even manage to speak. He should have listened to her. Now he'd landed himself in one big mess. He looked down at Finn's hand, which was still locked firmly onto his and pulled it away. His eyes locked to the floor, Will grabbed his school bag, ignoring the fact that he still was in his slushie stained clothes, and made to leave.

It came as a shock to Finn," w-where are you going?"

"If you're not going to believe me, then there's no point in carrying on the conversation," Will replied bluntly, opening the door slowly. "Rachel," he heard the name called and frowned, "I told you. I'm not Rachel."

Another paused as he felt Finn staring at him from behind, "who are you then?"

"I-I," he stammered and finally got a hold of himself, simply saying, "Mr schuester."

"As in my teacher?" he asked in a high, shocked voice. Will turned to face him and nodded, trying to look him straight in the eye. He'd seen this look many times before. He looked scared and stunned. He felt himself take a step towards him, mouth open slightly as though he was going to say something. It was Finn who carried on, "you're in Rachel's body?"

Before Will had even replied, Finn held his forehead like the information was too much to handle. He hesitated, "are you okay?"

He remained in the same position and decided to reply with a question of his own, "so, yesterday when you said that I wouldn't believe believe you if you told me...this was it?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"And the reason that you refused to kiss me?"

"Yes. No offense but I just couldn't kiss you, even as much as Rachel told me I should..."

Finn's eyes slightly widened as he remembered his girlfriend, frantically saying her name, "Rachel...where is she? Is she okay?" There was finally some emotion in his voice and Will watched as Finn tried to piece it together in his mind, faces scrunching up in thought, "s-she's in your body, isn't she? Or, I think so. I think I saw a film about something like that once or...maybe, I don't know. Please tell me that she's okay. You do know where she is, don't you?"

Will placed his hands on either of Finn's shoulders, "you need to calm down. Rachel is , she's coping anyway. Wait...you believe me?"

"I-I don't know. My head is telling me that this could never happen, but there's something else, something I can't describe," he didn't look a Will at all as he spoke, " I think I do. It would explain why you've been acting really strange around me. Like not letting me touch you or anything. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," he cleared his throat nervously. It was not lost on either how awkward the situation was.

The silence was spent with each one daring to look at the other. Finn spoke up, "how long?"

"A few days."

"Do you know why?" he now stared straight at him and all Will could do was shrug and shake his head. "Rachel did some research on it, but nothing. We have no idea how to put this back to normal. We're both pretty scared but I can't let her know that I am. I have to stay strong so that she doesn't panic,"he nodded sadly, smiling up at Finn, "she misses you."

Finn gave Will lop-sided grin, "she does? Where is she? I want to see her." He felt Will take hold of his hand and started to pull him out of the bathroom, through the now empty hallways. Finn knew that they were going to see Rachel, but he still felt like he was getting over the initial shock of it all. He wasn't even sure why he actually believed this. If he found out it was just some big joke, then he'd be beyond embarrassed. He just hoped that it wasn't. As they stopped outside his Spanish room, Will stopped him and looked up with a serious expression, "Rachel may get a bit annoyed."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Will explained, "she didn't want to tell you. She was scared that you'd break up with her." Finn, though a little upset, understood why, as he didn't exactly have the best track record with her, "of course I wouldn't. I mean, I couldn't break up with her."

Will nodded, knocking on the door and stepping inside, "can I speak to you for a minute Mr Schue?"

He watched as Rachel gave him the '

are you crazy

' look, but stood up nonetheless and slowly crept out of the room, her eyes falling upon Finn, who just appeared nervous. Her head shot in the direction of Will, accusations swimming in her eyes, "what have you done?"

"I told him," he said simply. He's half expected her to go ballistic, yelling and screaming, but she just nodded, glancing towards Finn. He was still having trouble processing the information and trying to make sense of it all. It felt strange and wrong, knowing that Rachel's mind was in Mr Schue's body and vice verse. There was no sign that showed that it was actually her in him, but he felt it and, before he could think about it, he'd pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked when he did so, staring wide eyed at Will who just smiled back, and then she returned the hug, glad to be near Finn again. He could have cried at that moment. He didn't but he could of. Sensing Rachel's happiness, he smiled, "I can't believe you thought I'd break up with you."

She laughed and pulled away from the hug, just staring at Finn with relief.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and he knew exactly what she was talking about, "don't be. I'd be the same if I was in this situation, which is still pretty confusing, but hey, I think I'm starting to understand it a bit more."

"It is very confusion, I must admit. I'm just glad that you're okay with it. I mean, you almost kissed Will...numerous times."

He frowned, putting aside the fact that she'd called Mr Schue

Will

aside for now, "you, erm, know about that?"

Rachel nodded, "yes."

"You can't blame me though. I thought that he was you..." he trailed off, not knowing who to point at, feeling his head hurt at having to think a lot. She smiled at him for the first time, "don't worry Finn. You didn't know. How could you?"

"Exactly," he said nervously," Rach I- oh you have no idea how weird that is. I mean, it's just strange putting a different face to someone's name."

Will interject, "err Finn, we've been having to do that for three days..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt as he spoke, staring from one to the other, "how have you guys, like, been dealing with each other's lives. Isn't it hard convincing Rachel's dads?" He'd spent a lot of time with her parents and he knew that they were very strict and knew basically every detail about their daughter's life. He thought that Mr schue must have been a good actor in order to convince them they he was Rachel.

He frowned as Rachel and Will shared an awkward glance. Will decided to speak first, "well, actually, Rachel and I have both been staying in my apartment."

"You have?" there was suspicion in his voice and Rachel knew exactly what Finn was thinking, "no, not like that. Will sleeps on the sofa."

Finn nodded, "right. Good. Wait a second...what do you do when you go to the bathroom?" By the way that their facial expressions faltered, he knew that it wasn't the best question to ask and didn't expect them to answer at all.

"I'd rather not," Rachel stammered, red in the face.

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter. I was err, just curious, I guess, "he stammered, not being able to look either in the eye any more. His mind became washed over with questions of the future and he wondered when the panic was going to come. He was surprised that it hadn't affected him yet, the feeling that he had now being strange and unfamiliar. Frowning, he couldn't help but question about his uncertainties, "so, what happens now?"

**Hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and for voting yes :)**


	10. Embarrassing moments

Again, thank you for your reviews! They really do encourage me to keep on writing :)

Enjoy!

Will walked back to the car where Rachel was parked further down the street so that it appeared less inconspicuous to anyone that recognised either of them. That talk with her parents was definitely easier than the first, especially since Rachel had given him some tips on how to handle them, the final resort being to burst into tears. And that is exactly what he did. As soon as they mentioned the grounding, he let out the waterworks and started repeating that he was sorry. This immediately softened to him, in turn almost forgetting about grounding him and he could tell that they felt guilty. He began to wonder whether Rachel had used that move on her parents before and, when thinking about it, he thought that she would be the kind of person who had their parents wrapped around their little fingers. He was glad that they both had to go to work and, even though they'd locked the door, he'd still managed to get out, himself locking Rachel's bedroom door and leaving her CD player on quietly so it sounded like she was in.

He gave her a small wave when she saw him and accompanied it with a smile. Since telling Finn, it felt like the heavy weight of lying had fallen from his shoulders and he was much more relaxed. Finn had promised to keep it a secret, not that he'd really want to tell anyone, and expressed an interest in trying to help them out. Though they doubted that he could really do anything that would help them. Both Rachel and himself knew that it was down to them. They didn't want to bring Finn into it at all. However Will was glad to know that he didn't have to pretend with Finn any more but had found out that Finn was finding the whole situation pretty awkward. Him and Rachel couldn't act like a couple because he found it too weird to see deep and meaningful things to the face of his teacher. Will didn't blame him really.

Once inside the car, they began their daily drive to his house, listening to the radio. Will realised, with a great deal of surprise, that he was really becoming comfortable with Rachel's company and, dare he say, enjoying it too. Yes, sometimes she could be over bearing and think very highly of herself, but he'd seen something which she usually hid from others. He had seen Rachel being vulnerable and well, more _human_ that before.

"So,"she questioned, "what did my dads say?"

"Nothing much. I had to resort to crying," he admitted and she smiled, "that works every time."

He nodded, " I realised. Do you normally use guilt to get your way with them?"

"I would never do such a thing," she pretended to be offended, "but, if by that, you meant that I use my acting powers for the simple matter of persuasion, then the answer is yes. And besides, you probably used similar techniques when you were a similar age to me."

Will laughed lightly, "okay, I admit that I may have done the same, but I'm not proud of it. You should know better than to do things like that. It's not very fair on your parents."

She shook her head, "are you really giving me this conversation? Because I think you should know, before you waste your effort, that I'm not going to listen to you, despite the fact that you have authority over me..."

"Fine, fine," he said, "but I did warn you." There was no reply to this and but he did see her give him a roll of the eyes, thinking that he couldn't see it. After no one had said anything, Rachel decided to change the subject.

"So," she began, "you told Finn without me..."

_Damn_ he winced, already thinking that this conversation was not going to be in his favour at all.

He gave her a sideways glance, trying to deduce whether she was angry or not, and began piecing what the best route to take with her was.

There was a hesitation, "yeah. I know that you said we shouldn't, but I did what I thought was the best choice and I stand by it."

"I'm not mad at you," she said simply, causing him to stare at her with confusion, "you're not? You seemed to be really against the idea of telling him."

She shrugged, and once again he wondered what had caused her to change her mood so suddenly. Had he maybe had an affect on her and caused her to over react less? Rachel knew exactly what he was thinking, "I told you yesterday. Remember? I'm not going to shout any more. Especially when you were only trying to help...and it did. In a weird way. At least I don't have to worry about Finn kissing you any more. That was really getting to me, you know?"

He gave an incredulous look, "it was getting to _you_? You told me to kiss him in case you've forgotten."

"For the sake of our relationship," she defended herself, pulling the car into the car park. Will frowned as he stepped out of the car, feeling awfully sick for a moment but quickly forgetting as he followed Rachel towards the apartment. His neighbour, Dennis, walked past them. He was a pretty nosy man and Will wasn't surprised when he spoke to them.

"Hey Will," he said to Rachel, and he noticed her quickly glance his way, before replying with a quaint, "hello."

Dennis smiled, turning his hawk like gaze onto him, "I didn't know that you had a daughter Will."

Rachel joined Dennis in looking at him, her eyes widening slightly as if to say _'what do you want me to tell him?'_He didn't give her anything in reply, so she just decided to go along with it, "yeah...this is Rachel. My...daughter."

"It's nice to meet you," Will smiled, sending an annoyed look at Rachel. They watched as Dennis observed Will with great detail, before putting on a smile, "likewise. I'll be going then."

Will walked ahead of Rachel, leaving Dennis to get a quick comment in to Rachel, " Is she Terri's kid? Because they look nothing alike..."

"No, she isn't," Rachel replied bluntly, wondering what the guys problem was. He took that as a cue to leave, and she went back to Will, who was waiting at the door impatiently. "Your neighbour seems...nice," she commented, pulling a face to suggest otherwise.

"He's always like that," was the reply, as she opened the door. Will shot inside first, claiming that he needed to go to the bathroom. Rachel shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the arm of the chair, just about to sit down when Will called her name.

"Yes?" she replied, moving closer to the bathroom.

The response confused her. "Err...it's a little embarrassing," he admitted. She frowned, now stood outside the door, "what is?" He said something to her, but it was so quiet that she couldn't make out one words and sighed, "Will, you're going to have to speak up if you want any chance of me hearing it."

From the other side of the door, Will spoke louder, after giving a frustrated sigh first, "Okay. I think that, erm, I've started a...p-period."

And ten minutes later, they found themselves in the nearest supermarket, browsing the 'feminine hygiene' (Will had cringed at that) section, Will completely out of his comfort zone. He looked to the floor, feeling embarrassed as Rachel scanned through everything for him, talking about what is the best thing to use. He wasn't listening though. He was wishing that this ordeal would be over very soon. She kept asking his opinion an he would either reply with a shrug or a glare, but he could tell that she was secretly enjoying making him feel so uncomfortable. In the end, she sighed loudly, "just pick one."

"How am I supposed to know which one to choose?" he threw his hands up for emphasis. The sickly feeling returned and he frowned, thinking how it was making the the situation even worse for him. From behind them, they heard a woman chuckle and turned to see her watching them argue. She smiled, "I remember when I took my daughter shopping for this...aren't you a little old to be just starting?" Her brow furrowed slightly as she glowered at Will. He blushed, at a huge loss of words and then he felt an arm around his shoulder as Rachel smiled down at him, whispering to the woman.

"She's a late bloomer."

The woman nodded. His face was deep red and he wanted to just hide away from them both. "Ahh,' she smiled.

Will glanced up at Rachel, "can we please go now?"

"You still need to get some..." she trailed off as he grabbed the first packet he saw and threw it into the packet, "there you go. Come on...dad. Let's go home."

He began pulling on her jacket, but she looked around, "shouldn't we get some groceries whilst we're here?" Right as she was, he still wanted to go back. To show his annoyance at her, he rolled his eyes, feeling very childish. Rachel smiled at the woman as they went onto the next aisle and Will took it as a moment to glare at her, "I can't believe you said that. You called me a 'late bloomer'."

She couldn't help but smile, "yeah. Your face was priceless."

The scowl on his face made her laugh and she walked ahead of him, scanning the shelves, "what do we need to get?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I suppose, that you should decide as you're most likely to be doing to cooking." She nodded, and began to fill the basket. Following her around gave him time to think. It was the weekend now, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with Rachel for a whole two days. Of course, he hoped that this wouldn't have lasted as long as it had, knowing that it was inevitable he'd have to go to her house at least twice a day during the next few days .

He watched as Rachel filled the basket with mainly fruit and vegetables along with some other things that he didn't really recognise.

When they'd left, half an hour later, he was feeling even worse and held his stomach in pain. He did this whilst Rachel put away the things. Of course, that was after she gave him a demonstration of how to use sanitary towels :probably the worst five minutes of his life. She came and sat next to him, "I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Me too," he said quietly, nodding.

A frown spread across her face, "what's wrong with you?"

"I just feel a little sick," he began, "and my stomach hurts...a lot."

"Oh, you just have period pains. That's nothing. I've been putting up with them for years," she smiled, but he had no idea why. Arms crossed along his stomach, he wriggled in the sofa as he tried to get make himself comfortable, "does it really hurt?"

He nodded, "it's terrible." After hearing that, she laughed to herself, mumbling about how men couldn't handle pain whatsoever and wandering into the bedroom. A minute or so later, she returned with a hot water bottle and filled it up, before handing it to him.

With an amused look, she explained, "place it on your stomach. It soothes the pain."

Will followed her orders and was amazed to find out that it actually worked. She gave him a smug Rachel Berry look and sat down carefully on the sofa whilst he switched on the television. She too was wondering what they were going to do for the weekend. For her day to day schedule, she needed structure and something to actually do. She had already cleaned his apartment and marked all of his spanish exams. Maybe she could search his house for some board games, but maybe he wouldn't like that. With a sigh, she knew that she couldn't deal with just watching television. An idea came to her mind. Something which both Will and herself could enjoy.

"So," she started, the grin slowly creeping onto her face, "glee is on Monday."

"...I know."

She smiled, "well, if this situation does carry on onto next week, I'll be leading the glee club. And, as I'm a very experienced, I feel that it would be good if I got to chose what we do."

He glanced at her, knowing that he was certainly not going to allow that. "Rachel. I know that we have to live each other's lived, but I think it would be better if I remained in control. Not that you don't have lots of good ideas. I just think that, being so close to sectionals, it's more suitable that I decide what we rehearse."

"Bu-"

"No means no," he told her, actually feeling like a parent now. With a pout, she turned away from him and stared at the television, though was secretly thinking of the best ideas which she could use to make the glee club better than they already were. If he'd lied to her and then gone to tell Finn the secret, then she would do exactly the same.

She was going to show him how easy it is to run glee club.

I'm not sure whether to go through the weekend, or go straight to Monday. Which one would you guys prefer?


	11. Emotions

**So, it was pretty matched as to whether to do Monday or the weekend, so I decided to do Monday, with flashbacks to bits of the weekend. The next chapter will also include some too. **

**Enjoy!**

The drive on that Monday morning was exceptionally tense. Will and Rachel had both been up since four that morning, after she'd accidentally woken him up when she was sneaking towards the laundry room...

- glee -

_He heard the shuffling on feet and was pretty sure that the next sound was that of a cupboard being banged into, followed by a hushed, "ow." Slowly opening his eyes, he sound her trying to creep in the direction of the kitchen, her eyes wide and slightly fearful, making him curious. In her hands were his scrunched up bed sheets and he was pretty sure that she'd changed into a new pair of pajamas. She hadn't noticed that he was awake yet and so he spoke to make her aware of it. "Rachel," came his groggily voice, "what are you doing?" She instantly froze, staring at his as though she'd just been caught stealing from his house. Her whole body tensed up and she stood up straight, attempting to speak, the deer caught in headlights look remaining on her face. When he sat up and looked towards the clock, he saw that it was almost four in the morning. He knew that she liked to get up early, but this was ridiculous. "Well?" he questioned, staring directly at her. She pulled the bed sheets tighter to her chest protectively and proceeded to the laundry room. Will found himself following, though he really wanted to go back to sleep, and found her frantically trying to put the washing machine on. "Rachel, what's wrong? Couldn't that wait for later?" he yawned, "and why are you washing them anyway?" As she stood up, Rachel made it clear that she had no intentions of answering any of the questions and barged past him, on her way to the bedroom. He wasn't giving up that easily. She'd woken him up way too early and wasn't even prepared to give him a real explanation, "tell me Rachel. Is it that bad?"_

_"Yes," she snapped, spinning around and stopping him in his tracks. He was only a inch or so away from walking straight into her, "it is terrible...and I'm not about to tell you what it is. You'll just laugh and fuel my embarrassment further. I refuse to set myself up for mocking." The expression on her face was not one to be reckoned with, so why did he have to?_

_"Rachel, you can trust me. You don't think I've had my fair share of embarrassment to?" he laughed, remembering Friday, " I think that I'll understand." She shook her head, making a point not to look at his directly and she reached to open the door once more, but he spoke again, "why won't you say?"_

_She didn't move again, inwardly arguing over what she could possibly tell him, finding that it was strange not knowing what to say, seeing as she was usually so eloquent with words. This feeling, the one of helplessness and the unknown, was horrible and she wished that it would go away. When she couldn't take his staring any longer, she spoke, "I'm going to go for a shower."_

_Will was so confused. Why was she hiding it? "What?" he asked incredulously ._

_She shrugged, "I was going to go later, seeing as it's remarkably early, even for me, but you're awake now, so I suppose I can have one now."_

_"Rachel,"he was more than irritated now, "just go back to bed." Her jaw locked into place and he knew that she wasn't going to do anything of the sort. She was probably the most difficult person he knew. When she didn't move he spoke more firmly, "I'm still the adult here. Now go back to sleep."_

_Though a little reluctant, she did as he said, unable to not follow his orders. Casting him a slightly worried look, she returned to the bedroom and he realised that he hadn't even got any answers out of her. Sitting back down on the sofa, he knew that he wasn't even tired any more and found no point in trying to go back to sleep. It must have been something very important for her to have done this or she could have just been dramatic about nothing. That sounded like Rachel... but this was different. He tried to put the pieces together and he wasn't sure he was at all happy with the conclusion that he'd ended up with. Rachel had said that it was embarrassing and she was washing the sheets, already dressed in some more pajamas. Had she had a dream about Finn and...he couldn't even think about it. He wondered whether he should go and talk to her, seeing as, her being so sensitive, it may have affected her badly. Maybe he was wrong..._

_He hoped so. _

- glee -

So, after that, she'd refused to speak to him or acknowledge him for that matter and that was making this ride more uncomfortable than ever. She wouldn't even look at him. By now, he'd assumed that his reason was right as, when he'd tried speaking to her and he said Finn's name, her eyes slightly widened with fear. It was strange being with Rachel and not having her talk constantly like she would normally do. "Will," he turned his head to the side to see her staring at him impatiently, noticing that they'd stopped, "we're here." Silently, he grabbed the schoolbag from the floor and got out of the car, brushing down the skirt that he had on. Rachel tapped her foot, waiting for him to close the door and locking the car when he did so. She practically stormed past him, returning to the ignoring stage. With a sigh, he slowly walked to her locker, finding Finn at his only a few away and Finn smiled when he noticed him. He thought for a minute, trying to remember Rachel's locker combination and then opened it, being instantly greeted by a cat calender, both Rachel and Finn's faces on, which made him cringe. When he closed the door, he jumped to see the real Finn looking at him.

"Hey," he smiled happily.

Will found himself frowning in contrast, "hello." Finn seemed a little too eager. He hadn't forgotten about the past week, had he? With him it was probably possible.

"So," he asked, facing down at Will, "has Rachel forgiven me for the whole xbox thing?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself. We're not talking, "Will replied a little bitterly, recollecting the Saturday when Finn had arrived at his apartment, xbox under his arm and had basically invited himself in, claiming that they "must be bored stiff by now without being able to go anywhere." Though they were, neither admitted it and they watched as he had set up his xbox, which apparently a very difficult task for Finn. Will ended up connecting all the wires to the right places before Finn destroyed something. All the while Finn and Rachel sat on the sofa, just staring at each other. He could tell that they missed being a couple and it killed him to see them both obviously hurt about not being able to do anything. And, once he'd managed to turn it on, he and Finn had spent hours on it, which he couldn't really believe. Of course this had irritated Rachel and she was clearly annoyed with both of them, but took it out more on Finn and she'd pushed him out of the apartment without even letting him get his xbox back.

Finn nodded, "I'll try talk to her later..." He frowned, "do you mind if I pick my xbox up from your place tonight?"

"Sure, "he agreed, "after glee of course."

"What are we, "it was nice that he that _we_ instead of _you_, " doing about that? You can't exactly lead it looking like Rachel, though she does sort of lead it anyway...don't tell her I said that!"

He laughed softly, "don't worry. I won't. We've worked something out and hopefully it'll be fine."

"Yeah. How are you feeling by the way?" he asked with a smirk. Will remembered Rachel telling Finn about their little problem of Friday.

- glee -

_Will fumbled with the wires, not sure where everything went exactly and he kept referring to the instructions every few minutes. Meanwhile, Finn had joined Rachel on the sofa, proud of himself for waking up at noon to actually go there and Rachel explained that that wasn't a early time to get up at. His eyes stuck on the water bottle which was still on the sofa from when Will had been using it. He carefully picked it up, glancing up at Rachel, "what's this for? It's still summer, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, "she smiled, "but Will needed it last night. " When Finn had given her a confused stare, cocking his head to the side slightly, she continued, "he started his period (Finn clearly didn't want to hear about it, seeing as he pulled the strangest of facial expressions) and, as I'm sure you're fully aware, men cannot put up with pain as much as us women can so he had to use the water bottle to decrease said pain."_

_"I shouldn't have asked, "Will heard Finn mumble to himself whilst he tried to hide the further embarrassment she'd caused him. Did she get a kick out of it or something? She was about to say something else when he sent her a glare and her mouth close instantaneously._

- glee -

He shook his head, trying to forget. Finn was still smirking at him, the amusement swimming in his eyes. Any guy would be giving him the same look. Once more, he felt his cheeks flush and tried to hide it by going into her locker, pulling out a few books when he heard Kurt's voice behind him.

"Hi Finn. Rachel, "he said and Will turned to him, putting on his brightest smile , which really hurt his cheeks as it was so wide. Like usual, Kurt was dressed in one of his extravagant outfits, standing confidently before them. Finn nodded in his direction and Will could almost feel the tension between the two boys who were going to be brother soon.

Kurt focused his attention on Will, "I'm having a little get together at mine tonight. Beverages will be provided so don't worry about that. Everyone in glee is invited. It's sort of, like, a bonding session for us all, right Finn?" Will opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the boy, "great, be there by seven." And, as soon as he'd appeared, he was gone, leaving a very reluctant Will who was most certainly not going to the party. Finn seemed to be just as shocked as himself, clearly having no idea that there was going to be a party at his house, but accepted the fact nonetheless. Now Will just had to convince him that it'd be a bad idea for him to go or he could just claim that he wasn't feeling up to it. Thinking about it, Rachel would never miss the chance for everyone to get closer...

His future was looking very bleak indeed.

"So, "Finn began, "aren't you two worried about all of this. I mean, it's been... " He tried to count the number of days in his head and then furrowing his brow in frustration.

Will sighed, "five days."

He smiled, "oh right. 'Course." The confusion now gone from his face, he returned to his normal self, "that doesn't matter though. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, "he slumped against the locker, " I honestly don't. I hate not knowing. I'm a teacher, meaning that I'm supposed to know how to solve things."

"Yeah, but you didn't exactly expect for this to happen," he gave a nervous chuckle, "I mean, this is kinda crazy really..." Will could definitely agree with that. He wouldn't have believed that it was ever possible, apart from in fiction, if it hadn't actually happened to him. It was just one big mess.

"Beyond crazy, "he mumbled. They drifted into a silence before the bell pulled them from their own minds and Will turned to Finn, "well, I better get going...see you at glee."

Finn nodded and cleared his throat, "sure."

Talk about awkward...

- glee -

Rachel sat down at the desk, happy for the free period and, for once, glad that she didn't have to do anything at all. She had just spent an hour trying to teach a language that she knew absolutely nothing about. Though she'd managed well enough, she found the whole experience terrifying, which was not a very Rachel Berry things at all. Usually, she would bask in the attention of everyone around her, but not in that situation and she was grateful that it had finished. However next period required the same procedure. Will had decided that she had to stop giving out pop quizzes now and actually be a teacher. She hated said decision. Her mind was thinking about the morning. The terrible morning which she'd encountered and she couldn't help but wonder whether Will had realised why she'd been doing all those things. She wished that she hadn't shouted at him, finding that they actually got along most of the time in the house, despite her initial worries Well, most of the time anyway.

- glee -

_On a usual Sunday morning, Will would sleep in until about eleven, finding that there was really nothing to do on the particular day and, since the divorce, he'd used this day to just wallow around the house in self pity. When he woke up on this Sunday morning, he instantly shivered, pulling his legs tight into his chest to stay warm. Once he had managed to get himself fully awake he looked around the room to see evidence that Rachel was already up and the smell of food wafting into his nostrils also made that very clear. But if she was up, why was the apartment so cold?_

_He slowly stood up, the blankets falling in a heap to his side, and the cold air struck him again. When he went to turn up the heating, he heard Rachel's voice (which appeared to come from nowhere) shouting at it, "don't do that Will! It's absolutely boiling in here." She spoke dramatically and he turned to face where the sound had come from, mouth open in shock that she'd actually just said that._

_"Rachel, I'm freezing cold. _And_ this is my apartment, so I will turning the heating up if I want to, "he informed her, switching it up to a more bearable heat. She was at his side in a flash, returning it to the previous temperature._

_"It is too warm," she huffed, "go and put on a jacket if you're cold."_

_He folded his arms angrily, "no, I am going to keep the heat up, whether you like it or not."_

_As he hand reached to do so, she smacked it away, giving him a death glare. Will shook his head, resisting the need to shout. Getting angry would only make it worse._

_"Keep. It. Cold, "she said slowly in a low, threatening voice._

_"Warm, "he retaliated like a child, not that he was proud of it._

_She looked like she was about to give up, but that was not the case. If anything, the word grew louder, echoing around the room, "cold."_

_"Warm, "he repeated definitely. If it was a fight she wanted, it's a fight she'd get._

_"Cold, "came the very annoyed reply._

_This time, as well as saying "warm", he went to turn it up. She did exactly the same thing, though clearly going to turn it down. Their hands on either side, the device groaned in protest. Neither noticed._

_"I said that I want it cold, "Rachel glared at him._

_He knew that this was so immature, "and I want it to be warm." They both pulled in their direction, the plastic making strange noises underneath the sudden pressure and, a few seconds later, came an even louder noise, accompanied with it falling off into their hand. They stared, before looking up at each other. Will spoke first, "you broke it..."_

_Rachel gasped, "_I_ broke it? I believe that it was you who started all of this. I can't believe that you'd accuse me?" He didn't even bother to reply, instead trying to place the things back together in a useless attempt. It was going to stay at that temperature until he could get someone to repair it. The temperature of, he leaned in to check, thirty three degrees? Oh, this was not going to be fun. _

_Most of that day had been spent with mindless bickering and, though it did help both of them relieved some stress, it made them feel guilty too. _

_- glee -_

A knock at the door caught her attention and her head swiftly moved in the direction of it, surprised to see Finn standing there. It felt like her heart skipped a beat, but at the same time she almost wished that he wasn't there, finding it incredibly difficult to be in the same room as him and not even kiss him. It was actually driving her mad, though she put on a brave face and smiled at him, "hey."

His mood seemed to improve and he grinned back, "hi Rach." Oh, why did he have to be so adorable?

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she pointed out, taking his guilty face as a 'yes' and nodding. Maybe he had a good reason for skipping class. Not that she would ever justify doing so.

"I missed you, "he said softly and the feeling of happiness overwhelmed her, showing through her huge grin. She let out a nervous laugh, glancing down. His footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder, until he was right at the desk, sitting awkwardly on the edge, "you know, I didn't mean to ignore you yesterday. I thought you were happy just watching..."

Rachel shrugged, "it's fine." She didn't want to relive the feelings of neglect that she'd felt on that day and so tried to change the subject, "what do you want?" It sounded harsher than she intended it to and Finn's face fell.

He stumbled for a reason, "I, err, just wanted to see you." It was almost a question, him pulling a confused expression. Didn't she want to see him to?

With an unexpected huff, she stood up. In a sudden rush of anger and frustration, the words seemed to burst from her mouth, "but I'm not _me_! Not any more. Don't you think that this is hard enough? Why do you have to make it that little bit more difficult? You do understand that we can't do anything remotely affectionate, don't you?" _Stop talking Rachel. He's clearly upset._ "Have I not made it clear as to how much I despise the situation? It's horrible. Worse than that time when I couldn't sing and I know that there's nothing I can do to put things back to normal, "she said dramatically. Finn stood there, not knowing what to say at all but, seeing how upset she was, he attempted to hug her. An offer which she declined, "no Finn. I want to...so much. We just can't. What if someone sees and misinterprets? I don't want to get Will in trouble."

"Why do you call him Will?"he snapped, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice. The jealousy also, "he'd our teacher Rach. Isn't it, like, rude to call him by his first name?"

She was a bit taken back, stammering, "h-he told me to call him that. I have spent a week living with him. I don't think that calling him Mr Schue would suffice really and it would make things more awkward." Finn didn't understand how it would at all. But that was the thing: he just didn't understand what they were going through and, no matter how hard he imagined, he never would either. Finn clearly wanted to say something else, but looked like he was arguing with himself. Thankfully, he refrained from asking the question. Little did she know that he was just saving it for a better time. She sighed, "you should go. Go back to your class. I don't want your education to be hindered because of me and my problems."

"But rac-"

"I've already told you to go, "she cut across. She most certainly was not in the mood for arguing, especially not with him. He stood up, a determined yet cross look on his face, "fine, I'll go, but don't think that I'll just let you deal with this by yourself. I know you Rach. You're just too scared to ask for help...and when you finally do, I'll be waiting." With that, he left swiftly, giving her a glance over his shoulder before making his way down the corridor. Meanwhile, she frowned to herself. Finn was right, of course he was. If she wasn't so terrified of the consequences, she'd ask every person available for help. And it wasn't exactly an advantage that her ego was so large, meaning that she considered herself able to do it solo. She hardly ever depended on another person to aid her and this new territory was surreal to the troubled girl, but she knew, with sadness, that Finn had got it all right.

She couldn't believe that she'd practically yelled at him, the guilt sinking in. Rachel knew that she would certainly have to make up for that once day.

So, Rachel shouted at Finn :( and maybe he is mad after all...

Will and Rachel are going to get a visit off someone important pretty soon as well. :D

Review please


End file.
